


Five Kisses from a Commoner, One from the Emperor

by Metal_Gear_XANA



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 5+1 Things, Edelgard can be socially constipated, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I mean she didn't have much of a childhood so naturally, Post-Timeskip, Pre-Timeskip, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-11-29 10:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Gear_XANA/pseuds/Metal_Gear_XANA
Summary: Five times Dorothea kissed Edelgard in a teasing or caring manner, and the one time Edelgard kissed out of confessing her love to Dorothea.Five Pre-Timeskip and plus one is Post-Timeskip, Edelgard/Dorothea multi-chapter.





	1. First Kiss

Chapter 1: First Kiss

**A/N: First time doing a ‘5 + 1’ story! This story has no connections to my other story ‘A Companionship Worth an Opera Play’. **

* * *

The first time Dorothea kissed Edelgard was on the hand as a playful role-play.

* * *

Dorothea smiled proudly and placed her hands on her hips as she observed the props on stage for the upcoming Officer’s Academy Opera. Whilst the production and stage was a far, _far_, cry of the Mittlefrank Company it still was quite impressive that the academy could afford quality props and costumes. For a month she and others have planned this production, with her and Manuela taking lead due to their history in the company. On top of that Dorothea was going to be the star: a princess ironically enough. She has played nobles before but it still made her snort and shake her head in disbelief every time she played one. But it did allow her to wear lovely clothing so she did not complain.

Echoing footsteps against a stony surface shattered her pondering thoughts. She opened her mouth to tell the person that no one was to be here while she inspected the stage, yet when she turned around her mouth clamp shut. Before her approached an unexpected guest, her pallor skin and marble white hair contrasting strikingly against her black and red uniform. Two ribbons tied in the hair swung back and forth as the girl sauntered to the former songstress. Lilac eyes that usually were steely crinkled as a genuine smile appeared upon her face. Upon instantly recognising the striking girl Dorothea beamed jubilantly and smiled her pearly whites.

“Oh hey, Edie! I didn’t expect you to come and visit,” Dorothea greeted cordially with her forest green eyes glistening.

At that Edelgard blinked in puzzlement. A confused frown formed on her face. “But of course I would come to check on you, Dorothea. As house leader it is my responsibility to ensure that every Eagle is well and good.”

Her expression softened when she added, “And as a friend I want to see to it that you are fine.”

While touching as Edelgard’s words were, with the princess not being the best at expressing her emotions openly to others, Dorothea couldn’t help but rear her head and laugh. When she lowered her head and her laughs died down to giggles she noticed how completely lost Edelgard appeared with her wide eyes and raised eyebrows. 

“I’m not fighting for my life on the battlefield! Gee Edie you need to tone down the seriousness!” Dorothea said with a silly grin.

A pink blush of unspeakable humiliation adorned Edelgard’s cheeks as she pouted at her naivety. Seeing Edelgard blush was a rare sight, one that felt more valuable than gold and jewels for Dorothea. It always brings warmth to the former songstress knowing that she’s the only one to elicit and see such reactions from the usually austere princess. 

Edelgard cleared her throat, a habit of hers whenever she’s embarrassed that Dorothea has picked up on, and spoke, “I am interested in this play of yours.”

Dorothea beamed proudly and partially turned to the side to gesture to the stage. “It’s called ‘The Princess and The Commoner’. As the name may imply it is a forbidden love story about a princess falling in love with a commoner.” 

Edelgard hummed and nodded in understanding as she eyed the stage. “And who is playing the princess?” 

With a dramatic twirl on the spot Dorothea winked and pointed to herself. “Yours truly~.”

Edelgard smiled towards the brunette and her lilac eyes crinkled to match how soft she looked. “You fit the role perfectly.”

For the first time knowing the princess Dorothea let out a startled splutter. The way Edelgard said that sounded like it was a factual thing rather than something earth shattering to the taller girl. To be fair though everything Edelgard said sounded so nonchalant yet strangely honest. It was as if Edelgard means every word whenever she speaks; never one to go around in circles to avoid a conversation or lie. Sure Dorothea has been called stunning before by countless nobles and suitors… yet they always sounded supercilious, whereas Edelgard sounds truthful. Why was she getting so flustered over such a simple compliment? It certainly doesn’t have to do with Edelgard’s position as future emperor. Was it because of how blunt Edelgard delivered that line? Yes, but if someone else had been blunt such as Hubert or, the master of bluntness, Linhardt, then she would have laughed and jested about how sweet they are. So what made Edelgard different? Honestly she was being rather silly thinking about it. It was just a compliment-let it go, Dorothea. 

Dorothea chuckled-_oh that didn’t come out nervous_-and twirled a lock of brown hair. “Well I am someone that takes great care of my looks so naturally I fit the role!”

That was not meant to come out as arrogant, and she was about to apologise but Edelgard chuckled warmly and uttered in agreement. Dorothea certainly didn’t want to interrupt such a whimsical and adorable chuckle from Edelgard. Such a magical sound and moment seeing Edelgard auspicious... 

“So who plays the commoner?” Edelgard catechised. 

“Unfortunately not Lorenz, whom I would have _loved _to see play as a-” Dorothea made a faux gasp, “-commoner!”

A concerned expression sketched itself unto Edelgard as she regarded Dorothea as if she is some sullen child that needed attendance. “If Lorenz is making you feel uncomfortable-” 

“Oh no, no, I can handle myself!” Dorothea interrupted with a dismissive wave of the hand. She then placed a finger to her chin and tapped it in contemplation. “Although it would be amusing for a princess and commoner to gang up on-”

An idea then popped into her mind. 

With a mischievous grin she took Edelgard’s hand and pulled her (that startled yelp brought a snicker to Dorothea) and dragged her onto the stage. There on stage a gaping Edelgard tried to ask Dorothea what this was about, but the taller girl brought a finger to her lips to tell her to _shoosh_. She then straightened up, perked up her nose snootily, narrowed her green eyes and placed her chin on the top of her hand.

“Ah, you are the commoner from before!” Dorothea spoke in a tone so uncharacteristically haughty that she noticed how Edelgard recoiled at it.

Fortunately the princess understood the game. Even though Edelgard seemed uncertain by how to play along she started off perfectly by kneeling and bowing her head before Dorothea.

“My princess I crave your delightful company, and thus I could not help but see you once again,” Edelgard spoke in a deepened voice of an honoured individual.

Dorothea couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if she was the princess and Edelgard was the commoner. Of course role-playing is not entirely accurate, yet the brunette still wanted to try it out. This wasn’t meant to be a derogatory game where she ridicules Edelgard for being a commoner; it was just for the fun of seeing how the two would behave if their positions were swapped. Honestly Dorothea didn’t expect the austere future emperor to have willingly agreed to role-play. But if it eased the usually tense white haired girl then Dorothea did not complain in the slightest.

“Charming as ever,” Dorothea giggled. “Do stand up so I can have a good look at you.”

Edelgard obeyed without reluctance as she stood up and craned her head to stare up solemnly at the brunette. Dorothea slowly walked around, like a shark circling its prey, to have a good look at the ‘commoner’. There is no denying how beautiful Edelgard is, with her cascading white hair and striking lilac eyes, and that Dorothea was taking the opportunity to admire her. But she wanted to role-play out of fun, not to simply have an excuse to admire her friend’s beauty. It was just a fringe benefit. Once done circling around the ‘commoner’ Dorothea smiled and mentioned what a fine specimen of a commoner Edelgard is. A huffed chuckle escaped Edelgard as she tried to remain in character. Gently she took one of Edelgard’s gloved hands (how odd; she seemed to flinch almost out of fear…), raised it to her lips and gave it a kiss.

Looking up from the hand that she had blessed with a kiss (although a pity it was not against skin-wait, why did she think that way?) Dorothea noticed how dumbstruck Edelgard looked. It would have been comical if not for Dorothea being puzzled by her friend’s slightly gaping mouth and cocked white eyebrow. Surely she was not the first, or the last, person to kiss the future emperor’s hand? 

“I cannot recall of a princess or noble kissing a commoner’s hand,” Edelgard spoke up with uncertainty, her tilted head indicating in wonder if she was missing something. “Is this dramatised for the play?”

…Hasn’t Edelgard ever seen a play before? Stories take liberties when being exposed to the world through literature or music, likewise a romance story between a _princess and commoner. _Whilst Dorothea is aware that Edelgard is an individual that places ridiculous emphasis on work and puts her time into she never expected that she was so… clueless about drama productions. 

“Edie haven’t you seen a play?” Dorothea inquired. She tried to not look stunned but her wide eyes and raised eyebrows gave her shock away.

For a split second she saw something flicker in Edelgard’s eyes. Dorothea couldn’t pinpoint it but it was akin to something like… shame. Not the kind of shame of being insulted but something of someone regretting not experiencing something in the past. 

“I have been too busy preparing for when I ascend the throne,” Edelgard responded. That tone didn’t sound entirely convincing; it sounded like it was partially true.

This is a travesty that needs to be addressed!

A wide and enthusiastic grin found itself on Dorothea as she beamed in ardent anticipation at her friend. “Well then you have to come and see this play!” 

Edelgard’s expression softened to express pity. “I don’t think I’ll be able to-”

“Hush Edie; you need to relax more!” Dorothea interrupted and took both of the princess’ hands. With a stern looked she stated, “You’re going to overwork to death at this rate!” 

The smaller girl bit her lips and stared up. Dorothea held a resolute expression and added, “Please come to my play for me. It would mean everything to me to see you there.”

That… wasn’t meant to come out as corny as the brunette had envisioned. She stopped role-playing some time ago! Her friend’s blushing only heightened the now awkward atmosphere that filled the stage. Even Dorothea felt a small blush bloom against her cheeks. Really she was making such a ridiculously massive deal over telling Edelgard to come to her play. It wasn’t as if she professed some undying love or told some terrible secret. Sometimes she can’t help but be melodramatic; she’s been brought up in an opera so it was natural! 

Edelgard let out a sigh and smiled a small smile that spoke that she considers the offer. “I make no promises but I will try to attend it. You have such a wonderful voice yet I have never seen you perform in a play. It would be a shame to miss it.” 

That genuine bluntness of hers for some reason made Dorothea’s stomach flutter. People have sung her voice praises and mentioned how even the Goddess would envy her voice and she never grew flustered. Yet Edelgard’s honesty made her feel giddy.

“As long as you don’t overwork to the bone then I will be happy,” Dorothea declared after recovering from her daze with a smile. “And even if you do miss it I’ll be sure to put a show just for you~.” 

At that Edelgard seemed to straighten up and her features lit with glee. This was a side that Dorothea rarely saw from the stoic princess and she was sure to cherish it. She actually looked like a girl and not the future emperor. 

“Uh, Dorothea…? May I have my hands back?”

Dorothea blinked out of her soft gaze towards her friend and instantly realized that she held onto the gloved hands. With a nervous chuckle she let go of the hands. It didn’t dawn on her that she had been holding them this entire time. 

“Sorry I couldn’t help but enjoy having your hands to myself.” 

Oh that didn’t sound suggestive at all. Lilac eyes looked away and Dorothea noticed the pallor ears turn red. While Dorothea had no idea what made her blurt out that comment she couldn’t help but giggle at how adorable Edelgard looked. She has quite a cute face that the former songstress was so tempted to grab those cheeks! As ironic as it sounds, with how much Dorothea despises nobles, the one to bring her utmost joy is a noble herself.

Dorothea gags at the idea of kissing noble’s hands to make them feel good… But for the first time she enjoyed kissing one’s, that person being Edelgard.


	2. Second Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time Dorothea kissed Edelgard was out of excitement of passing a challenging exam with a peck on the cheek.

**A/N: Oh gee I didn't imagine that this fic would get a number of kudos and bookmarks on the first chapter! I thank you all, as well as those lovely comments!**

* * *

“Do you know what has been bothering Dorothea?”

Caspar glanced up at his meal and turned over to his companion Petra to seek guidance for an answer. Edelgard observed the two Eagles with a solemn expression, her eyebrows knitted to express that this was crucial. It startled her once again to not find the familiar brunette in the dining hall to join her fellow students to gossip or hear their stories. More startling was that she wasn’t at the cathedral singing her heart out, a habit of hers, considering it was the best place to demonstrate her vocal capabilities.

“Maybe she broke up with another noble with a ‘tolerable’ personality,” Caspar suggested, albeit sounding too snarky with the added effect of him rolling his eyes.

A trenchant glare from the princess silenced the boy from making any further claims about Dorothea’s suitor-chasing endeavours. The former songstress has every right to find love and/or someone to take care of her, and not have others interfere or ridicule her for it. 

“I doubt that, for she seems… ‘intent’ about something,” Edelgard spoke with a dismissive shake of her head. “I’ve noticed how she seems preoccupied with some papers during class that have, I presume, nothing to do with the class lesson.”

Edelgard rested her cheek against her knuckle as she contemplated. “For three days she hasn’t socialised with anyone,” her white eyebrows softened in concern. “I can’t help but worry.”

It is quite unlike Dorothea to keep problems to herself. Whilst she is not an open book she loved nattering with her fellow Eagles and other students. Nearly everyone in the monastery knew of Dorothea because of her out-going and bubbly personality. Whenever she was in trouble she usually went to others to seek guidance, mostly with Manuela due to their history. That is a quality of hers that Edelgard greatly admires. Smart people are not afraid to ask others, stupid people pretend that they’re untouchable. There is no doubt in the princess’ mind that Dorothea is smart. Therefore it must be something daunting that is burdening Dorothea.

Petra straightened up, appearing to come to a realization. “Then perhaps Dorothea is doing the... what’s the word… ‘research’ for the upcoming exam!”

At that suggestion Edelgard’s lilac eyes widened at her own stupidity. Of course, the upcoming exam about the differences and similarities of the Intermediate Class classes! It is a gruelling exam that if not passed the student will be left behind, and thus post-pone their graduation and contribute more to the costs of the academy. Knowing that Dorothea is an orphan added the terrible realisation that if she fails she will not be able to pay.

She’ll leave the academy. 

Somehow Edelgard’s deathly pale skin grew more pallor at the thought. Her lips felt dry as if a sudden drought came upon a lake. For a moment her heart stopped. Dorothea didn’t want to worry anyone about her problems; hence, she wasn’t asking for guidance. Edelgard tried to remain poised and unfazed so that Caspar and Petra do not catch onto the reality of the situation. She knows how being able to attend the academy means everything to Dorothea. There aren’t many wonderful people like Dorothea out in the world, and thus Edelgard believes that the former songstress more then deserves to attend the academy. On top of that, as selfish as it sounded, Edelgard didn’t want the brunette to leave. Even with how things will play out in the near future the princess values her friendship with Dorothea. The fact that Dorothea even spends time with her, the most inept person when it came to mingling with others and expressing emotions, warms Edelgard. This is the first genuine friendship Edelgard has had in… she can’t remember the last time…

With that figured out and settled Edelgard declared, “I shall be assisting Dorothea in her exam preparations. If I were her I would be studying in the library. I am not to be disturbed unless it is an emergency.”

“Noted,” Caspar remarked with a nod. A smirk found itself upon his face. “I’ll make sure Ferdinand doesn’t bother you.”

A ghost-of-a coy smile appeared for a second on Edelgard. “Do inform everyone.”

Petra wished her luck (how thoughtful, although odd when Dorothea is in trouble) and Edelgard sprinted out the dining hall to the library.

* * *

At the library, where the smell of polished wood and old books lingered in the air, Edelgard spotted the iconic black hat of Dorothea from the corner of her eye. There were only a handful of people, mostly monks shelving the recently returned books, allowing the opportunity for Edelgard to speak with Dorothea privately about the pressure of the exam. As she approached the princess noticed how Dorothea appeared intently focussed on the books before her on the desk: dipped head, furrowed eyebrows, narrowed green eyes-the hallmarks of utmost concentration. Edelgard thought about a jest as to how Dorothea constantly scolds her to sit up straight so to not develop a hunchback every time she read, but she bit back the remark. Comedy is not a strong element of hers, and now wasn’t the appropriate time to make a gaffe.

Opposite the table Edelgard came to a halt. Dorothea has not noticed her presence; many do because of the sovereign air, but not someone so focussed. Edelgard called, “Dorothea?” 

Dorothea shot up with a yelp (which startled Edelgard) and stared wide-eyed up at the princess. Even from here Edelgard could swear that she can hear the fretful constant beating of Dorothea’s frightened heart. Green eyes flickered from scandalize to recognition. Dorothea let out an audible sigh and shot an accusing, but not sinister, glare at the smaller girl.

“You scared the life out of me, Edie! You could have given me some kind of warning!” 

Feeling genuinely remorseful for frightening her Edelgard cleared her throat and her lilac eyes softened. “My apologies; my intention wasn’t to frighten you.”

Dorothea’s shoulders eased, her knitted eyebrows softened, and she waved a hand dismissively at the princess. “I know it wasn't. So what brings you here?”

“You for that matter,” Edelgard uttered, earning her a cocked eyebrow from Dorothea. The smaller girl circled around the table, pulled a chair, and sat beside the taller girl. “For the past three days you haven’t been talking or spending time with anyone.” 

The brunette opened her mouth to clarify, only for Edelgard to continue: “Now I know that it is because you’ve been studying for the upcoming exam: an exam that if you fail then you may need to spend an extra year at the academy.” 

Edelgard’s expression hardened as she stared at Dorothea. “This means you need to pay more expenses… which you don’t have to spare.” 

A suffocating silence came over the two. Only the sound of closing books or pattering footsteps from the monks leaving echoed across the mahogany floors and shelves. Lilac eyes regarded Dorothea’s expression to see if she hit the bullseye. Dorothea tore her gaze away from the austere princess: the sign that Edelgard was correct. From this distance she saw the former songstress bite down her lips in frustration for a second. One of her fingers tapped against the paper, causing the bracelets around the bearer’s wrist to jingle.

A cheery laugh as fake as that reassuring smile on the taller girl’s face rung hollow. “It’s not all doom and gloom, Edie; I’ll be fine!”

“Dorothea,” Edelgard abruptly cut in sternly, silencing any further attempts by Dorothea to lighten the mood. The brunette still refused to look at her. “I want to help you with your studies.”

Dorothea lolled her head to her shoulder to send a mirthless smile at Edelgard. That smile really didn’t suit the usually bubbly girl; it suited Edelgard but not her. “I’ve managed to get this far on my own merits… I always had to work hard as an orphan…”

Edelgard wasn’t going to drop this topic. She stayed quiet as she pondered what she could suggest or say to convince Dorothea to accept her help. Emotional support is something that she is inept at, which makes it hard for her to gently push her friend to confide in her. This is something that Dorothea is good at not her. If only the situation was in reverse then everything would have been solved. 

Coming up with an idea Edelgard offered a light smile-she hoped it didn’t look off-and suggested wholeheartedly, “I am more than happy to pay the expenses if you fail-” 

In an instance Dorothea turned with a trenchant glare and scowl to the princess. She was so furious of the likes Edelgard has never seen from the brunette. “This is precisely why I didn’t ask for your help! I won’t have anyone pitying me...!”

Edelgard frowned and knitted her brows at the accusation. “This has nothing to do with pity! I want to give you the comfort of knowing that you will remain at the academy!”

“If you want to help me then don’t use your money, okay!?” Dorothea growled cantankerously through gritted teeth.

“If you want to stop me then allow me to study with you,” Edelgard shot back coolly, her tone indicating that nothing was going to convince her otherwise.

Once again a silence came between the girls. Lilac and green locked in an intense glaring competition of who will break the other. No one, outside of Hubert, has ever bested the princess in faltering another with just a gaze. Inevitably Dorothea crumbled and turned to the papers with a sullen look in her softened eyes and frown.

“You’re so stupidly stubborn…” Dorothea muttered, loud enough for Edelgard to hear. Her expression softened as she glanced over with shimmering green eyes. “But… thank you…” 

A triumphant smile beamed from Edelgard. “Don’t thank me yet until you pass,” she said. Once more she grew solemn about the task at hand as she scooted closer to look over the papers. “So what is it that you are struggling with?” 

Dorothea gathered her notes and pointed to a paragraph. “So I understand most of the differences in most of the classes’ battle stances and how they use their weapons, except for the swordmasters and assassins.” 

She made some exaggerated hand gestures. “Like I get that assassins are quicker than swordmasters, but I can’t seem to explain how they approach their enemies!” 

Edelgard hummed as she listened to her friend’s words. She brought a gloved hand to rub her chin as she pondered how to explain. She knew the differences, but she didn’t know the words in how to describe it. 

“There were other things that were initially tricky, but I came up with some songs to remember them,” Dorothea continued whilst Edelgard contemplated. “But I… I can’t make up a song about swordmasters and assassins when I don’t know the answers!”

Singing to remember… a different way of recalling knowledge. That’s it! Edelgard raised her head and looked over at Dorothea with an encouraging smile.

“I can’t put into words how they differ, but I can demonstrate them at the training grounds,” Edelgard stated. “During this time of day there is very few people, so nothing shall distract you there.”

Dorothea grinned and beamed at that idea, only for her features to dim and grow solicitous. “I don’t want you to overwork yourself for my sake, Edie. Don’t forget that you need to take this exam too!”

“I am confident that I will pass,” Edelgard said nonchalantly and stood up. She noticed how unconvinced Dorothea appeared. “It is fine, really. I… I wouldn’t be able to focus anyway on studying knowing that you may have to leave the academy.” 

Oh she didn’t mean to come out so… so emotional. A pink blush tainted her cheeks at how she sounded, and her ears rang in humiliation. Looking at Dorothea she was met with a small pink blush against the brunette’s cheeks. A warm smile adorned Dorothea as she gazed up at the princess with sparkling green eyes, seemingly touched by her consideration. Edelgard’s breath hitched at how beautiful Dorothea looked with that soft gaze. Hold on-why was she being so flustered? She just said along the lines that she would greatly miss Dorothea if she left. Friends miss friends; there is nothing weird with that. Friends have their breath taken away at the sight of how soft the other looked… right? Goddess she was acting like… like an everyday teenager. This is inappropriate for someone who is the heir to the Adrestian Empire.

“I’d miss you too… the most actually,” Dorothea confessed as she stood up and tucked the papers and her books under her arms.

Somehow the ringing in Edelgard’s ears became louder into an unbearable din. They must be flushing by how biting they felt. Even her cheeks felt like they were alit like some untamed flame. Clearing her throat to shatter the awkwardness she ushered Dorothea, and the two headed towards the training grounds. The ringing and blushing refused to fade away.

* * *

At the training grounds Edelgard requested from a trainer a sword, a bow, and a quiver full of arrows. When she retrieved the weapons she went into a clearing where she could demonstrate in front of Dorothea. As expected there were barely any people at this time, save for, to no one’s surprise, Felix and Leonie. Sundown blessed the area with a magnificent orange glow, tinting every person with its light as if applying makeup. Blades looked like holy weapons with how the sun reflected against them. At the steps near a pillar Dorothea sat and leaned against it, her green eyes attentive to the princess and her papers resting on her crossed legs. The smaller girl said that she will first demonstrate the swordmaster class. Edelgard fastened a scabbier at her hip and gave a nod to Dorothea.

A few slow side-steps were made as Edelgard clutched the hilt of the sword. Sometimes she took breaks to draw her blade from her hip, and then twirl the thin sword back into its scabbier. Then she sliced at the wooden dummies with finesse, her body always pivoted so a shoulder of hers was facing the enemy. Lilac eyes glanced over at Dorothea to see if she was taking any notes. Much to the princess delight the former songstress was jotting down notes and drawing what she presumed crude stick figures. It seems this idea was paying off.

Edelgard then fetched the quiver and bow, where she fastened the two unto her back. She called out to Dorothea that she will now demonstrate the assassin class. She then held her sword like a dagger and crouched so her knees bent. Her movement were not cautious side-steps anymore but quick pattering steps that barely echoed against the pavement. Whenever she attacked it was in quick leaps, and whenever she drew her bow and notched it was in a split second. Again she looked over at Dorothea to see if she understood. Once more the brunette jotted down notes and drew some figures. She seemed to look back and forth against her notes and draw some arrows. 

“Do you wish for me to demonstrate once more the differences and similarities between swordmasters and assassins?” Edelgard inquired. She was sweating and tired, but that wasn’t going to stop her from assisting Dorothea. 

Dorothea looked up with a grin and shook her head. “No I finally got it!”

Edelgard’s posture loosened and a smile spread across her face at the news. It sounded as if Dorothea was telling the truth and not lying for the sake of having the heir rest. With that done Edelgard placed the weapons away and approached her sitting friend. She sat down and requested if she could have a look at the notes. Dorothea shared the papers and the white haired girl regarded and compared the information. She could feel the worried gaze of Dorothea as she continued reading through. Once done Edelgard gave a nod of satisfaction, yet she could not help but tilt her head to the side and cock an eyebrow at something. 

“What?” Dorothea breathed out worriedly.

“I just don’t understand why the stick figures you drew have these ribbons against their heads,” Edelgard answered with pursed lips. 

A laugh bellowed loudly from Dorothea, so boisterous that it startled the puzzled heir. Alarmed Edelgard looked over at her friend whose eyes crinkled shut and her smile flashed pearly whites as her laughs died down into giggles. Brown locks bounced in tune to the bobbing head and shoulders. Although dumbstruck as she was Edelgard couldn’t help but feel joyful that Dorothea is happy with how dour she had been. It is… beautiful seeing how jubilant Dorothea is. 

“It’s you silly!” Dorothea answered in her puerile tone. “I was going to draw the hair but I thought the ribbons were enough.”

“Why though?” Edelgard catechised, feeling as if she was missing something vitally crucial.

“To help me remember the exam! I can’t forget someone as adorable as you, Edie!”

At those words Edelgard spluttered and stared wide-eyed at the taller girl. Once again the ringing ears from before returned, and her face ignited in a brilliant crimson. The blush spread to her neck, fortunately hidden by her collar. Adorable? She’s been called beautiful many times from people of all classes, but adorable? Not since she was a child had she been called that. What… how was she supposed to respond to that?

Edelgard bit the insides of her cheeks to settle her beating heart and soothe her conflicted brain. “I… Well, I’m happy that I can help you remember for the exam in any shape or form.”

Dorothea giggled once again, and even if Edelgard was completely dumbfounded by her friend’s words the whimsical sounds relieved her and reminded her that she was helping the brunette out. With a sigh she glanced up at the sky to see the sun lowering. Much time has passed since she first started assisting Dorothea for tomorrow’s exam. Looking back at Dorothea she noticed how tired the older girl looked, with the dark circles under her eyes that were barely concealed by her makeup. 

“It’s time for a break,” Edelgard declared and stood up with a hand offered to help pull up Dorothea. 

Dorothea took the hand and pulled herself up, her eyebrows raised in confusion. “But there’s still time to study more-” 

“One must have breaks in between studies, otherwise they’ll overwork and not retain as much information,” Edelgard brusquely mentioned. Her features softened. “Come have some biscuits and a cup of tea with me, then we can continue.”

Dorothea pondered the offer and agreed to the terms. She then shook her head and snorted in disbelief. “The workaholic Edie telling me to relax… What a twist!”

That got an amused snort from Edelgard.

* * *

Today was the day.

A dreadful day for every student at the Officer’s Academy. 

It is exam day.

Edelgard stood poised before the door to her class, her expression not displaying any hint of discomfort or uncertainty. Beside her was Dorothea, the antithesis to her: grinding teeth, tapping foot, and clutching her hands against her lap. Tentatively Edelgard laid a hand on her friend’s shoulder. Dorothea turned to her, and Edelgard offered a confident smile and a reassuring pat. 

“You will be fine.” 

A deep sigh exhaled from Dorothea, and her previously fretful expression filled with trepidation morphed into one of burning determination.

* * *

After a couple of hours after the exam finished everyone was given their results. Edelgard stood in the hall with her head darting around for Dorothea. Beneath her gloves her palms sweated. One of her hands clenched and unclenched. Her knitted eyebrows hurt as she continued to maintain her concerned expression. All the boisterous talks from the students around her fell upon deaf ears. Every time she laid her eyes on girls with brown hair her heart stopped, only to quickly realize that it wasn’t Dorothea. They had agreed to meet at the hall to discuss their results. Where could she be? 

What if… what if Dorothea failed and was packing to leave?

That thought drained the colour from her face and turned her lips dry. For once she was losing composure as she inhaled a shaky breath. There was no way Dorothea failed. She’s a studious and smart girl… She can’t leave! But maybe... maybe it is for the best. When she declares war on the Church then Dorothea will avoid the conflict. Edelgard shook her head in disgust at the thought. No, staying and studying at the academy means everything to Dorothea. Here Dorothea has made many friends and is safe from the grimy slums of Enbarr. Here she was with Edelgard. Stupid heart was beating once more at the thought of her and Dorothea being close-

Someone called out her name. 

Recognizing it instantly Edelgard turned and saw a rapturous Dorothea rush up to her. Before Edelgard could open her mouth to ask how Dorothea went the taller girl scooped her up and spun her around. A startled yelp escaped Edelgard as the excited brunette laughed ecstatically and spun her around. Crimson consumed the entirety of Edelgard’s face down to her neck. When Dorothea dropped the princess she then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Edelgard could barely process the kiss as Dorothea quickly pulled away and grabbed her shoulders.

“I passed! I passed all thanks to you!” Dorothea cheered as she beamed at the smaller girl. 

Recovering from… whatever just happened Edelgard radiated up at her friend. Seeing Dorothea this full of life, restored once more to her bubbly self, brought a warmth of the likes Edelgard cannot compare or explain. Something about Dorothea makes her feel wonderful. Whilst she is an individual who hates uncertainty she does enjoy this peculiar feeling igniting in her.

It's odd… but phenomenal.


	3. Third Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third time Dorothea kissed Edelgard was on the forehead when she was falling asleep after having a nightmare.

**A/N: I just realised that the title should be 'Five Kisses From a Commoner, One from an Emperor', considering the plus one is Post-Timeskip. Do let me know if I should change the title!**

* * *

Oh! She needs to return Edelgard’s notes!

Dorothea woke up with a start when she realized this. A couple of hours ago the princess offered her, her notes and requested that they be returned today. She had completely forgotten about it; she had tended to Manuela’s ‘drunken adventures’ by assisting her back to her room! It is best that she return these notes now, otherwise she’ll get into trouble (not with Edie, but with her loyal retainer). Knowing how much of a busy and committed person Edelgard is she most likely is still up. Returning these notes will be quick and easy. 

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she flung herself over the bed, her hand searching the ground for her shoes to put on. Once she found the shoes she placed them on, and then she found a bedside candlestick. With a snap of her fingers she ignited a small flame to light the candles. Alit she then went over to her desk, placed the notes under her arm, and then turned to her door to leave. The air is chilly when she exits, which made the brunette shiver in her nightgown. Moonlight greeted her, its celestial light illuminating a path for her to follow to reach the upper dormitory level. In no time she reached the upper level, her feet pattering against the wooden flooring that creaked per footstep. Now as she recalls Edelgard’s room shouldn’t be too far. Just up this small flight of stairs and second door-

A bloodcurdling scream bellowed in the corridor.

Alarmed Dorothea came to a halt. Green eyes glanced around the corridor for a possible intruder or victim. One of her hands twitched, which created small sparks of electricity across her fingertips. Groans of sheer agony followed soon after.

“No! Leave her alone, please! Take me instead! _Gisella! Gisella come back-!_”

That voice… It couldn’t be… Edelgard…?

Terror of the likes Dorothea has not felt consumed her entire being as she moved over to the future emperor’s door. Whimpers could be heard from behind the door. Some thrashing about inside indicated to the brunette that Edelgard was having a nightmare. Such sounds broke Dorothea’s heart and left her utterly speechless. Hearing how distressed Edelgard is, is so unreal. Nothing ever seemed to faze the heir; no towering bandit or powerful monsters, seemingly nothing. Even when she was worried about her companions whenever they were injured never brought such torment to the House leader. Yet those utterly distraught moans and yelps… they sounded chilling, oh so incomprehensibly chilling. 

Again the screams bellowed from the princess. Without delay Dorothea knocked against the door.

“Edie?” She called out. The whimpers continued, so Dorothea banged her fist. Her eyebrows knitted in desperation. “Edelgard! _Edelgard, wake up!_” 

The agonising sounds stopped.

Before Dorothea could open her mouth to call out about her best friend’s condition the door swung open. Upon sight of the princess Dorothea’s felt her heart shatter in incomprehensible sympathy. A light gasp escaped her as she regarded Edelgard’s condition. White hair that usually was flawlessly straight now appeared dishevelled. In better circumstances Dorothea would have made a joke about whom Edelgard slept with. Dark circles contrasted heavily with those bloodshot eyes that blearily blinked towards her. Even in the candlelight the taller girl noticed a sweat stain on the nightgown’s collarbone and chest area, and the tears against pallor cheeks. All Dorothea wanted to do was reach out and embrace her best friend.

“Dorothea…?” Edelgard rubbed her eyes (most likely to wipe the tears) and regarded the brunette with bewilderment. “What… What are you doing up at this time?” 

She did not expect Edelgard to act so composed, as if she didn’t just wake up from some terrifying nightmare. Dorothea bit her lips, unsure of how to approach this. Edelgard never opens up to people about her life or problems. Whenever she observed Edelgard (which she wasn’t doing because she was checking her out or anything like that-) she noted how the princess kept her distance from the Eagles and others. Whenever someone invited her for tea she kindly turned them down; whenever a person tried to socialise with her she made laconic and abrupt talk, and whenever there were gatherings she rarely attended. While the two of them are best friends Edelgard still is an enigma to her.

Realising that she hasn’t answered, Dorothea took out the papers from under her arm. “I forgot to return your notes from earlier.”

For a moment Edelgard looked puzzled, her eyes struggling to stay open, only to then take the papers. “You could have waited until tomorrow…” She muttered under her breath. “But thank you.” 

Noticing how Edelgard was about to close the door Dorothea quickly extended a foot to halt the door from closing. “Edie you… you were screaming in your sleep.”

An expression appeared on the princess’ face that Dorothea never imagined she would have seen from her: petrified horror. Lilac eyes flickered as if its owner was recollecting the nightmare in great detail. The candlelight revealed a heaving chest, implying to the former songstress that Edelgard is heavily breathing. Clattering teeth could be heard. Soon Edelgard’s mortified expression morphed into a stern one with knitted eyebrows and a deeply pursed mouth. Clearly Dorothea struck some sensitive topic.

“_What did you hear?_” Edelgard hissed out inquisitively with eyes trying to pry into the depths of Dorothea’s soul.

Such a tone made Dorothea take a step back. For a second she felt hurt by such an accusing tone from her best friend, only to then take a step forward and regard the heir with worry. The memory of Edelgard screaming still lingered in her head.

“Y-you were begging someone to leave a person alone-a girl named Gisella,” Dorothea stammered honestly, her body shivering at the chill from that recollection. 

Edelgard’s posture sagged, and her mouth grew agape and her eyes became as wide as possible. Dorothea noted her best friend’s clenching fists and her teeth gritting so intensely against her lips to the point that the brunette feared she’d bite her lips and start bleeding. On instinct Dorothea tried to reach out a hand to Edelgard, but the future heir gasped in alarm and backed off. Ashamed Edelgard looked away from Dorothea to stare at the ground beneath her with sullen eyes. Her hand clutched the door frame, with it twitching against the wooden object in impatience to get this over and done with. 

“Do not speak of this with anyone,” the smaller girl ordered, yet her tone sounded beseeching and desperate rather than authoritative and menacing. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Oh no-no Dorothea knew exactly what Edelgard was about to do: bottling up her emotions and keeping everything to herself. Without warning on the princess’ part Dorothea walked right in. “Oh no you don’t…!” 

Edelgard spluttered at the gall of Dorothea as she entered the room, completely unfazed by the accusing glare of the princess and how she was invading the heir’s privacy. She further breeched Edelgard’s room and privacy by nonchalantly bringing a chair to the side of the bed and setting down the candlestick on the table. Yes she is acting as if she owned this room but she isn't going to leave until she knew that Edelgard would be all right. Dorothea sat down and looked over to her best friend with a soft yet resolute expression on her face.

A trenchant glare found itself upon Edelgard’s face, yet the impact was dulled by how exhausted she looked. “You’re violating my privacy-”

“I’m not leaving until you open up about what’s been bothering you,” Dorothea cut in with her tone firm and a look to match. She crossed her arms. “Bottling up your emotions isn’t good for you.”

“I’ve managed well so far…!” Edelgard snapped with a snarl.

“Have you? Have you really?” 

Edelgard bit her lips and looked away. Dorothea sat patiently as she regarded Edelgard struggling with whether she should open up or not. With the room basked in light the princess could not hide her emotions. She clutched the side of her arms firmly and pursed her lips as if to silence herself from crying out to Dorothea. Some time passed with nothing spoken between the two. Regardless how long it’ll take Dorothea will not move until she knows that Edelgard will be fine. She could see Edelgard’s stubborn composure start to dwindle as she shot occasional questioning glances towards her.

“You don’t have to go into the details,” Dorothea assured kindly with glistening green eyes. She pondered if she should initiate conversation, and thus decided to. “How often do you have these nightmares?” 

Even from here Dorothea heard Edelgard’s breath hitch. Lilac eyes turned their undivided attention to the taller girl. Dorothea gently patted the bed by her, ushering Edelgard to sit down so that the two could talk. Tentatively the princess approached, so meek and nervous that it was something akin to Bernadetta rather than the austere and fearless Edelgard, and sat on the bed. Taking the risk Dorothea slowly took Edelgard’s hand and began to soothe it with a thumb. She felt the violent flinch from Edelgard, and she nearly retracted her hand only for the princess to quickly grasp and squeeze it.

“For…” Edelgard began dryly, a shaky breath interrupting her pace. “…For a few years…” 

This is good: Edelgard is slowly opening up. Dorothea simply nodded and eyed her friend.

“I dream of death… People closest to me suffering excruciating deaths… while I watch on, hopeless to do anything…” Edelgard continued, her voice increasingly straining the more she talked.

It looked like Edelgard was going to break down. Dorothea could see her friend gritting her teeth and trying to supress tears from forming. The grip against Dorothea’s hand felt vice like in its crushing hold. This is difficult for Edelgard, Dorothea can see that as clear as day. 

“I couldn’t save them…!” Edelgard whimpered despondently through laboured breaths. “I’m… I’m the only one alive, and I don’t know what I did to deserve it…!”

At that moment Edelgard broke down. 

Ugly sobs emitted from the small girl as she cupped her face and allowed her tears to stain her palms. White strands fell against her bent over person as she continued crying. With no regard for etiquette Dorothea embraced her best friend. Edelgard gasped in terror and the brunette felt the heir freeze into the hug. For a second she feared that Edelgard would shove her. But the future emperor allowed Dorothea to hug her. Dorothea cradled Edelgard’s head and gently pressed it against her chest, a sign for the princess to cry against her. Tears could be felt staining her nightgown, and for that Dorothea was content that her friend was letting it out. With one hand she gently massaged Edelgard’s scalp. They stayed like this for some time, neither speaking nor budging. Eventually Edelgard retracted from the embrace and stared up softly at Dorothea with gratitude. A tiny smile adorned the tearful face.

“Thank you, Dorothea,” Edelgard muttered as she wiped her tears aside.

Dorothea smiled back, and then she grew serious. “I doubt you’ll get any sleep, right? Your nightmares may start up again.”

That ashamed glint in Edelgard’s eyes answered Dorothea’s theory. 

“I have troubled you enough...” Edelgard said, her eyes saturnine. 

“It’s no trouble at all helping my best friend,” Dorothea rebutted with a shake of her head. 

Dorothea pondered what she could do to ensure that Edelgard would sleep well. It quickly dawned on her that she could try singing a lullaby to calm her friend into a deep sleep. Beaming at that idea she told Edelgard of her plan and informed her to slip into bed. The princess tucked herself into her bed and lolled her head to stare at Dorothea. A guilty look found itself on Edelgard’s face at the idea of keeping Dorothea up all night for something so trivial, but Dorothea brushed it aside and told her to close her eyes. When the princess closed her eyes the former songstress began to hum a tune. It was a tune that one of her old colleagues from the Mittlefrank Company taught her. As she continued for a considerable length of time she kept observing the pallor face before her. The wrinkled forehead and deep frown meant that Edelgard is certainly not in a deep sleep, let alone sleeping. When the lullaby came to an end her expression softened in dismay.

“I guess my lullaby didn’t put you to sleep,” Dorothea uttered aloud; Edelgard was not fooling her.

Lilac eyes opened and regarded Dorothea with gratitude. “You tried and for that I am eternally grateful.” 

That didn’t do for Dorothea. She wasn’t going to leave until she knew Edelgard would be asleep. She tapped her chin and slouched a bit in deep thought. If her lullaby couldn’t put her best friend into a peaceful sleep then what else would? What other methods are there that can put someone to sleep? Unfortunately she isn’t skilled enough as a magic user to cast sleep, and even that wouldn’t make Edelgard sleep for the whole night. There has to be something…

An idea popped into existence.

It is… quite a bold one to suggest. But it has helped her when she was a child. Thinking about what Edelgard has mentioned and how she seems to lack positive touching experiences this could be the best approach. She had to try.

Dorothea beamed down at her best friend and her green eyes shone like the finest gemstones. “I’ll sleep with you!”

Crimson ignited across Edelgard’s face, neck, and ears, and a splutter of humiliation echoed from her. Normally Dorothea would find flustered Edelgard to be utterly adorable and endearing, yet now she was entirely serious about this request. 

“When I was an orphan wandering the streets of Enbarr at night I would sometimes cuddle with some other orphans for company,” Dorothea explained with a genuine smile on her face. “Maybe it’ll help you like it helped me.” 

Edelgard shook her head. “It would breech so many boundaries…!”

Dorothea smirked and, in hope of lightening the mood, jested, “Don’t worry Edie; I’ll keep my hands to ‘appropriate places’~.” 

The jest had the opposite effect: Edelgard grew so red that Dorothea never thought a human could light up like that. She became such a spluttering and malfunctioning mess that she rolled on her back and hid her face with her hands. Dorothea bit her lips in guilt at the reaction she had installed onto her best friend.

“Since you wake up really early you can wake me up so I can head back to my room,” Dorothea suggested. “At least allow me to try, Edie.”

Once Edelgard recovered from her bashfulness she turned to Dorothea and stared. Dorothea hoped that her solemn expression would convince Edelgard to do this. An awkward silence filled the room. Then Edelgard lifted up the quilt and eyed Dorothea expectedly. Relieved that her best friend agreed to her idea Dorothea slouched from the chair to enter the quilt. Once in she snuggled up against the smaller girl and, after telling her that she will hug her, embraced her. Carefully Edelgard rested her head under the crook of Dorothea’s neck. Slowly Dorothea felt the princess’ tense posture loosen into the cuddle. She felt the pallor girl awkwardly wrap her arms around her. Gently Dorothea swayed Edelgard in her arms back and forth, and hummed a lullaby in tune. Edelgard tightened her hug and clung to the taller girl for dear life. Dorothea nearly halted her lullaby to inform her best friend to loosen the vice-like grip, only to continue when she heard Edelgard murmur repeatedly ‘don’t leave me’. The brunette massaged Edelgard’s back as she continued rocking and humming. Whimpers of ‘I’m sorry for failing you all’ breathed out of Edelgard as she slowly succumbed to sleep.

Light breathing could be heard coming from Edelgard. Looking down the former songstress noted the closed eyes and peaceful expression on the pallor girl’s face. With a smile Dorothea pressed a kiss against Edelgard’s forehead.

“Sleep well, Edie…” 

Then Dorothea rested her chin atop the princess’ scalp and fell asleep.

* * *

“Dorothea, wake up…” 

Groggily Dorothea blinked her eyes and let out a yawn. When she felt daylight pierce her eyes awake and the warmth of a person against her own she looked down. Edelgard greeted the former songstress’ vision with soft lilac eyes that no longer looked bloodshot and with cheeks that weren’t puffy from crying. Dorothea beamed in rapturous delight at seeing how much better her best friend looked. It would seem that her idea had helped her sleep after all. 

“I presume you slept well judging by your appearance,” Dorothea said with a smile flashing her pearly whites. 

Edelgard smiled a genuine one that reached her ears. “I haven’t slept this well in… in years.” 

Hearing that slightly dampened Dorothea’s spirits. There has to be something that can help her best friend in the long run. It didn’t take her long to come to a conclusion. 

“I will ask Manuela to make some concoction that’ll help you sleep better and not sleep talk,” Dorothea recommended. When Edelgard opened her mouth to argue the brunette added gently, “I won’t tell her that it’s for you. It’ll be for me.”

At that Edelgard clamped her mouth shut and stared with shimmering eyes expressing a gratitude beyond words. Such soft lilac eyes melted Dorothea and brought her heart to a standstill. 

“You have done so much for me… I don’t know how I will ever repay you,” Edelgard uttered with a frown.

Dorothea giggled; that’s the dramatic and preposterous Edie she knows. “Just never stop being your adorable self, Edie.”

At that a pink blush adorned the princess’ cheeks, and she pouted in believing that Dorothea wasn’t taking her offer seriously. Dorothea just grinned and gazed at the pallor girl before her. Edelgard also gazed fondly up at the taller girl. Lilac and forest green locked in some kind of emotional resonance that neither individual could pinpoint what it meant. Without a word Edelgard lifted a hand and brushed some stray locks from Dorothea’s face and tucked it behind her ear. When Dorothea felt that hand brush her ear she let out a content sigh. She had noticed a strange surgical scar on Edelgard’s wrist when she brushed her locks, so with a gentleness that would put the Goddess to shame she lifted the hand. Without prying or inquiring about it she simply smoothed her thumb across the scar. She glanced at Edelgard to see if this was making her uncomfortable, only to see how touched the princess appeared. After thumbing over the faded scar Dorothea gently lowered the arm back down. Once again the two stared at each other.

At this moment Dorothea felt at home. There is something about Edelgard that makes her feel like a person, a being that is respected for being herself with flaws and all. Whenever Edelgard spoke highly of her or complimented her it felt truthful not exaggerated; it made Dorothea believe her. Those lilac eyes that usually were clouded with mystery only to beam whenever she is around always warmed the former songstress. Even being in the heir's arms made her feel safe and cared for. And that smile… oh whenever Edelgard smiled… As strange as it may sound to others, with how many people perceive the princess arrogant and cold, Dorothea feels the happiest around Edelgard.

They’ve been staring at each other longer than deemed how friends look at each other. 

“Dorothea you…” Edelgard breathed out, her breath warm against Dorothea’s chin. She looked away. “… you best be off…”

Snapping out of her soft look Dorothea laughed nervously as she loosened her hold on Edelgard and flung herself out of the bed. She slipped into her shoes and took the candlestick. Dorothea stood up and glanced over at Edelgard and smiled at her. Edelgard returned the smile, and that smile remained as Dorothea slowly (on purpose to keep seeing that beautiful smile) closed the door behind her. With her hand on the handle she lingered on the spot. Memories and thoughts about Edelgard swirled in her head like a whirlpool. These feelings swelling in her were so warm and pleasant that it brought a blush to her cheeks and a stupid grin. Maybe sparks are flaring between the two- 

Dorothea shook her head at the strange thought. Quietly she walked down the corridor to return to her room, the image of Edelgard smiling at her making her heart beat fast and her smile hurt.


	4. Fourth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth time Dorothea kissed Edelgard was on the nose during a fake date to have a stubborn dumped suitor leave.

Chapter 4: Fourth Kiss

**A/N: I never thought I do a cliche such as fake dating. Edelgard is a smooth operator without realising it, even when she's a clueless dork.**

* * *

In a few months the invasion upon the Church will begin. 

Edelgard eyed Hubert knowingly as they stood by the staircase that led up to the entrance of the monastery. Her retainer hummed in understanding and stood poised as he regarded passing Imperial soldiers disguised as merchants, all who observed the area to plan for the attack. The princess paid no heed, so not to draw attention to herself, only sparking conversations with Hubert that to an everyday observer sounded nothing out of the ordinary.

“There is much homework to be done in the coming months leading towards graduation,” Hubert spoke oh-so casually.

“Indeed,” Edelgard agreed, noticing from the corner of her eye the disguised soldiers offering her curt nods as they left the area. “We must all do our part to ensure that graduation goes smoothly.” 

This is the fate that she has come to accept. When she is bestowed as emperor she will be the one to make the call to war. People will perish. It is one that she is not pleased with, knowing that she will murder families: husbands, wives, children, _siblings_… Yet she has already dug a hole that she can’t climb out of. The experimentations to create creatures to tackle the Immaculate One has sealed the deal; to back away now would be a disgrace to her siblings’ names and those who chose to take part in this. If she had more years to spare then she never would have considered war so early on… but she is condemned to a time limit. Change can happen in small steps, but with an institution as powerful as the Church, more powerful than kings and rulers combined, one must make a dramatic leap. Good people from all sides will be caught in the conflict, and that is something that will haunt her even when she knows it will lead to a world without the Church.

But the ends will justify the means… It has to. 

A person calling to her broke her pensive trance. Curious she turned to see Dorothea power-walking up to her with an uncharacteristically concerned and serious expression. Edelgard opened her mouth to inquire what the problem is, only for Dorothea to laconically say ‘need to borrow her, Hubie’, grab her hand and drag her. The princess did not say a word, only taking into consideration how Dorothea’s head darted around as if looking for someone to avoid. They reached the brunette’s dorm, where she quickly dragged the smaller girl in and slammed the door shut. Inside Edelgard turned to Dorothea with a solicitous expression and her eyes beseeching her best friend to tell her what the problem is. Dorothea pressed her hands together, inhaled a deep breath and then pointed her pressed hands towards Edelgard.

“Edie you’re my best friend, and I really cherish this friendship and hope that nothing will ruin it,” Dorothea began sincerely, yet there is no smile on her face.

Edelgard tilted her head, unsure where Dorothea was going with this. Judging by the tone it sounded as if the taller girl is trying to soften the blow of the news she was about to deliver. It sounded as if whatever she had to say will startle the princess. By the Goddess she hopes that Dorothea hasn’t convinced Manuela to make some ridiculous play about her-no, that can’t be. Nonetheless she wishes to hear this troublesome news. Dorothea is her greatest friend, a person she truly cherishes and wishes nothing but happiness for her. Even with how… the course of their lives will change, and no doubt that the brunette will abhor her, she still wants to be there for her. 

“I can assure you Dorothea that I will not be angry with whatever it is you have to confess,” Edelgard said with honesty, her lilac eyes softening in hopes of convincing Dorothea that she is earnest. “Please tell me what is bothering you.”

A light smile of relief adorned the taller girl’s face for a second. Dorothea clucked her tongue. “So I dumped this suitor today because of his views on commoners, yet he won’t stop following me and insisting that we can be together.”

Edelgard’s face lit up, now understanding what the issue is. “Do you wish for me to speak to him and tell him to leave you alone? That is not a problem for me.”

A frustrated groan escaped Dorothea. “Even with your position as future emperor he won’t budge if you told him to leave. He also doesn’t attend the Officer’s Academy so no teacher can touch him.”

Ah, so that is why Dorothea seems bothered. Then why did she come to her and not tell anyone else about this suitor?

“Honestly he’s more stubborn than you,” Dorothea giggled a bit then grew serious, “and I don’t want Hubie to dispose of him, though tempting as that may be.”

“Then why come to me?”

A pink blush sketched itself against Dorothea’s cheeks. She bit her lips and her green eyes darted away. Now Edelgard is extremely puzzled. Quite an odd reaction from the taller girl; whenever she’s embarrassed she just twirls a lock of her hair. Tense silence filled the room, suffocating the princess with anticipation as she continued to stare inquisitively at her best friend. Bashfulness is something foreign to Dorothea, yet here she is acting so shy that Edelgard couldn’t possibly guess why. This is the same girl that brings drunken Manuela to her office (usually forcing Edelgard to tag along and help) and that didn’t even make the brunette divert her eyes. After what felt like minutes forest green eyes turned back to stare intently at lilac. Dorothea’s body sagged as she exhaled deeply and lowered her pressed palms. Through gritted teeth Dorothea, with her blush darkening and reaching her ears, hissed out:

“I… need you to pretend to be my date…”

An inhuman choking sound echoed from Edelgard.

Crimson ignited the entirety of the princess’ pallor face, ears and down to her neck hidden under her collar. Lilac eyes widened to their maximum potential, and her mouth hung so low that one could mistaken her for dislocating her jaw. Beneath her gloves her palms sweated. A loud din ringed against her ear, drowning out nearly every sound save for her thudding heart. Her chest felt constrained to the point she nearly chocked out a breath. 

Hold on, why was she reacting so violently? This is just a fake date. It would be no different from best friends hanging out together… only with more intimacy, which she lacks. Her embarrassment has nothing to do with her budding feelings for the former songstress (the feelings being genuine friendship!)… she is just startled! It never dawned on her that Dorothea would ever request her to a date-for Goddess sake it is a fake one! Honestly she is over-reacting to a problem that doesn’t exist.

With a shake of her head to rid these cumbersome thoughts she catechised, or rather spluttered, “I-” she cleared her throat, “-what purpose will this serve?” 

“If he sees and thinks that we’re together then he’ll leave and realise I dumped him not because of his personality but because I’m having an affair!”

The way she delivered that explanation so nonchalantly nearly suffocated Edelgard. After steadying her breathing and beating heart her blush faded and her expression morphed into one of wonder. 

“Why me? I am not… the most affectionate person you could ask,” she inquired with a pensive frown regarding her awkward wording.

Dorothea’s bashful look softened with glistening green eyes and a soft smile. “Because you’re my best friend, Edie, and I feel like I don’t have to pretend so hard with you.” 

Is this the Goddess’ attempt to murder her? Accursed emotions stirring in her stomach made her feel light and, oxymoronically, heavy at the same time. Her insides felt corrosive, and she felt like she was going to dissolve into a puddle. Dorothea flustered at realising how she came across, and the brunette let out some nervous chuckles that only heightened Edelgard’s anxieties.

“But what would others think if they saw us acting like a couple?” Edelgard asked, her ears ringing at the image of Claude laughing and making it a big deal.

“I’ll be sure to tell them later that it was all a hoax to fool a suitor,” Dorothea answered with a dismissive wave of her hand, as if that wasn’t something to worry about. If only Edelgard had Dorothea’s carefree attitude. “It’ll just be for today, from morning till and including the Ball, and then the guy will take the hint and leave me be.” 

So Edelgard has to pretend for the entire day by taking Dorothea out, _in public_, to areas designated as romantic, and dance with her at the Ball to hopefully fool a suitor into thinking they’re together… This is growing to be more and more preposterous that the princess cannot believe she has not combusted. Images sprung and spread across her brain like wildfire of her and Dorothea kissing on the lips and intertwining fingers. Once more red ignited across her pallor face that she thought that she radiated heat equivalent to the sun.

Compose. Be composed. Shakily inhaling she asked, “Do we have to… kiss-”

Even Dorothea, flirty and out-there Dorothea, flushed like a ripe tomato. “Oh no, no! We just have to hold hands, whisper into each other’s ears, and go out together!” 

Whilst relieving as that was (why did her heart seem to yearn?) Edelgard still felt unsure with this plan. Physical affection is something she lost due to her horrifying circumstances. Sometimes people brushing against her shoulder made her flinch and go into flight or fight. On the contrary though she has grown accustomed to Dorothea’s touches: being tugged around, patting her shoulder, these actions that usually would make her jumpy felt relaxing with the taller girl. Sweet talk, however, is another story. Sure she can be sincere but verbally affectionate is not her forte. Being affectionate in general isn’t a strength, so it baffles her why Dorothea would ask her of all people on a fake date. 

Nonetheless she has to try. She can see the desperation glinting in Dorothea’s green eyes, and the fretfulness present in her hands gripping against each other. Edelgard is the most comfortable with Dorothea, so it shouldn’t be impossible. She wants to help Dorothea. If she can do so without causing a scene for the brunette, particularly when there are awful whispers of the ‘whore’ of the Black Eagles, then she shall.

“Alright,” Edelgard agreed with a solemn nod. A flabbergasted expression came across Dorothea; clearly she did not expect the princess to comply. “I shall pretend to be your partner.” 

With a delighted squeal (oddly thrilled) the former songstress embraced her tightly and nuzzled against her jawline. When she retracted she grinned her pearly whites down at the smaller girl.

“I owe you big time, Edie!” Dorothea promised. “And don’t you worry; I’ll let everyone know that we’re not a thing tomorrow!” 

Edelgard hummed in affirmation and then Dorothea turned to the door to open it. She then came to a halt and turned to face both the heir and the door. A lock of hair was tucked behind her ear. 

“I’m going to need you to hold my hand.” 

Edelgard straightened up at that. “O-Oh right…!”

Tentatively, as if the hand was a jaw ready to bite her if she snuck it in its mouth, Edelgard extended her gloved hand and carefully intertwined her fingers with Dorothea’s. Warmth penetrated through the glove and brought a pleasant feeling to the hidden scarred hand. She wonders if Dorothea also feels this pleasantness. Most likely not for she has held many suitors’ hands. Regardless she cherishes this feeling coursing from her hand to her person. Positive touches are something she is starting to crave it seems.

The two exited the dorm hand in hand. Dorothea seemed completely in role as she giggled wholeheartedly and uttered into her personal space how she adores her company. Meanwhile Edelgard limped along like an old woman, her cheeks tinted pink as she tried to play along and brush aside watchful eyes. When Dorothea whispered to her to loosen her hold Edelgard muttered an apology as she loosened her grip. Following Dorothea’s occasional glances to the right Edelgard noticed a man watching from afar, no doubt the suitor, his expression too far to gauge. Edelgard pretended she didn’t notice him and simply pressed herself against the brunette’s side. That is a thing couples do, right?

“Oh you’re such a lady, Edelgard~!” Dorothea swooned with a flash of her teeth. She turned to the princess and ran a finger from the bridge of the nose to the tip. “I was looking forward to our date.” 

Stay composed, play along; stay composed, play along-“Well I wanted to spend some quality time with you, Dorothea; a fine lady such as you deserves nothing but a wonderful time.” 

Can people pretend they’re flattered and blush? Edelgard wonders this for a pink blush found itself against Dorothea’s cheeks. “So where to, my lovely princess?” 

“To…” What do couples do together? Go to the markets? Think Edelgard. “To the gardens of Garreg Mach for tea. I wish to share a cup with the finest treats on my behalf.”

Dorothea mouthed ‘great idea’ to her to assure her that she is doing well, even though Edelgard feels completely clueless. “How thoughtful of you! Let us head there then!” 

Feeling the taller girl push her to lead on Edelgard led the way, shoulder pressed against Dorothea’s shoulder as they walked ahead. Somehow the princess didn’t bolt when Dorothea rested her cheek atop her scalp as they continued walking. Hilda’s gawking and Claude’s thumbs up made Edelgard want to disappear into the floor. Eventually, and perhaps the Goddess showed mercy upon her, the two arrived at the gardens where under the gazebo were tables for students to have tea together. Edelgard let go of the brunette’s hand (oh she missed the comforting warmth already) and went over to an unoccupied table where she pulled a chair out for Dorothea. When the former songstress uttered ‘such a lady’ and sat down the heir then went to fetch some cups, sweets and tealeaves. Fortunately bergamot and sweet tea apple are still being served for today, so she chose them, boiled some water and poured into the cups, picked out a tray of sweets and sauntered over to where Dorothea sat. She set them down and sat opposite the taller girl.

Dorothea nonchalantly sipped her tea whilst Edelgard took a large mouthful of the tea that she burnt her tongue. Edelgard set her cup down as gently as she could and stared at Dorothea. Is she staring too hard? Is she coming across as unintentionally creepy? Couples gaze softly at each other… She hopes she doesn’t look intimidating, considering many bring up how intense her stares tend to be.

Dorothea set down her cup and smiled gratefully at her. “You remember my favourite tea,” she uttered with a content sigh. 

“Would you like to try my bergamot?” Edelgard asked as she gently pushed her cup over to Dorothea. “I am curious to see what you make of it.”

A genuine look of surprise flashed across Dorothea’s green eyes. She frowned as she eyed the cup before her. “But it’s so expensive, and I know that you bought these leaves for others to have.” 

Edelgard could read Dorothea’s words carefully to know that in reality the taller girl felt she didn’t deserve to drink ‘upper class’ tea. What a silly concept of upper class and lower class tea; it is water with leaves in the end of the day. Food and drinks should be accessible to all. 

“You have every right to try this tea,” Edelgard began, not beating around the bush and being honest about reading through Dorothea’s words. “Class should not dictate what people can and cannot enjoy.”

Dorothea seemed struck by her words. Edelgard gave a solemn nod to indicate that she is not bluffing, that she truly believes her words. A soft gaze came across the taller girl’s face as her eyes gleamed and her smile crinkled her cheeks. Edelgard’s breath hitched. It is such a beautiful look that she would love to see more of it. Those shining forest green eyes, the beautiful locks of wavy brown hair, and that warm smile, Dorothea really is wonderful. Goddess Edelgard must be getting a little too invested in this fake dating…

Without a word Dorothea took a sip. Immediately after she spat it out and gaged, “This is disgusting! How can you drink this stuff?” 

For a second Edelgard was hurt, only to then go into a light fit of chuckling at Dorothea’s grimacing face. She brought a hand to hide her mouth, yet her chuckles turned to laughter that is loud and clear. Her eyes closed as she laughed, her body heaving from every hearty echo. Really it isn’t so funny, but Dorothea’s reaction was priceless. Once her laughter died she opened her eyes and looked apologetically over at Dorothea. There was a look of astonishment present in Dorothea’s gaping face. A white eyebrow cocked in both amusement and puzzlement towards the taller girl’s reaction. 

“Cannot handle tea, Dorothea?” Edelgard jests with a smirk. 

Dorothea regains her composure and emits a playful scoff. “No, well, yes, it’s just…” she glances at her tea and then looks up. “You have the most beautiful laugh I’ve ever heard,” Dorothea breathes out. 

At that compliment Edelgard produced a pathetic squirm and her ears turned red. Now it was her turn to gawk at Dorothea, in which the former songstress took a biscuit and nibbled on it to hide her embarrassment. Remembering that they’re pretending to be on a date the heir quickly relaxed and took a piece of cake to snack on. Yet Dorothea’s breathless words sounded so genuine-the point is to be convincing, Edelgard, remember that. Really Dorothea is too believable for this fake date that even the usually perspective princess was starting to fall for it. She’s overthinking things, as she tends to do. The only truthful element of this charade is that Edelgard is enjoying her time with Dorothea, and that the brunette is making the most of it too. 

After that strange exchange settled in Edelgard inquired curiously after a sip of her tea, “Are you excited for the Ball, Dorothea?” 

Dorothea visibly beams at the news; of course she would, as she loves to put on make-up and dress to impress. “Who wouldn’t be? Even when I worked in the opera company I never got to attend many balls.” 

As if she had forgotten the game she quickly rests her chin on her hands to lean in and flirtatiously adds, “Especially when I get to dance with the finest beauty around.” 

“Really I am not that beautiful; I pale in comparison to you,” Edelgard uttered sincerely and so nonchalantly that it evidently fazes Dorothea.

“A shame that we can’t go in formal wear,” Dorothea utters despondently as she appears to daydream in a dress. She lowers an arm and rests her chin against her knuckle as she stared to the side. Eyebrows soften as she chuckles mirthlessly. “Then again I don’t have any gold to purchase a lovely dress…”

Once more Edelgard can read Dorothea’s words carefully to gauge what she truly meant. She is quite familiar with Dorothea’s background as an orphan, and how the fear of ending up back on the streets enacts terror into the brunette. Even when the Black Eagles were out shopping for supplies for an upcoming mission Edelgard noticed Dorothea stop to stare longingly at an expensive dress. When no one is around Dorothea ate as if starving, occasionally packing food to save for later out of paranoia that she’d go hungry again. To think that after a thousand years that there still are orphans sours the princess. It is unfair and cruel that there are people trying to simply survive, while nobles lavish in rich expenses that they did not need. It is amazing that after all the hardships Dorothea has faced as an orphan she is the kindest and most empathetic person out there. Instead of becoming bitter towards the world she strives to become stronger. That is a quality that Edelgard will forever admire about Dorothea. 

“I would have happily bought any dress you craved,” Edelgard confesses kindly. Dorothea turns to her with incredulous disbelief. “While I never cared much about my appearance you deserve to feel beautiful.” 

Gently she took Dorothea’s hands and rested hers above them. More words blurted out from the princess like vomit that showed no signs of stopping:

“It shames me that my family has done so little to help people like you survive. The fact that there is class is ludicrous and does not benefit everyone. You alone have worked so hard to become a songstress and then a student at the Officer’s Academy.”

Edelgard especially stressed the importance of acknowledging how far Dorothea has come, considering once more the sneers from nobles calling her a ‘whore’ who slept with nobles to acquire anything. She gave a squeeze of Dorothea’s hands. Mustering a smile that reached her ears the heir beamed proudly towards her best friend with auspicious lilac eyes.

“I can envision you in a dress looking stunning, too stunning for nobles even, and how it does not compare to the true beauty: you as a person.” 

To say Dorothea looked touched did little justice. Really there are no words in Fódlanese to describe how Dorothea appeared or was going through. Forest green eyes were wide, eyes brows raised, and mouth slightly agape as the former songstress stared speechlessly at the future emperor. Edelgard retained her sincere smile, her eyes slightly narrowed to indicate that she did not speak so highly just to cheer her best friend. Every time she speaks she means what she says, and what she said was no exception. Dorothea deserves-no, _must_-know that she is a kind soul. She needed to hear this from someone she trusts, someone whom she knows is not bluffing or sugar-coating. Edelgard is not one to pray, but she is mentally praying to the Goddess that Dorothea can see truth to her words and how truly beautiful she is.

Soon Dorothea’s stunned expression turns into a soft gaze with a red blush encompassing her face down to her collarbone. A smile crinkles her face as it reaches the tips of her ears, and oh what a lovely sight it is Edelgard thinks. Dorothea squeezes the heir’s hands, and her fingers gently brush up to the wrists to massage the concealed surgical scars that she had seen when she heard the princess’ nightmares one night. It amazes Edelgard that she doesn’t flinch away. It is even _more_ bewildering that she gently presses her wrists to welcome the caressing fingers that felt so tender and loving against her scars. Lilac and green stare with the feeling of being touched by one another’s words and gestures. 

Simultaneously they realised how they were staring at each other and instantly let go of their hands. Edelgard cleared her throat and sipped on her tea, while Dorothea brushed a strand of hair aside as she took a bite of cake. The two blushed as they continued drinking and snacking. For a moment the two had forgotten why they came here. At least they’re pulling off a convincing role Edelgard believes as she shoots glances to Dorothea. When the two caught each other glancing at each other they looked away. 

Perhaps too convincing…

* * *

The hall was cleared and packed with students across Houses engaging in the night of the Ball. Boisterous natters echoed across the hall as students asked to dance and mingle amongst their friends. All the professors were present, with Manuela naturally taking one too many drinks of wine to the utmost dismay of Hanneman. Alois laughed like a mad man as he danced with Byleth, uttering to his ‘sibling of a different cloth’ to have some fun as he swung them around. Shamir refused to engage in any festivities even with Catherine tugging at her hand and pouting towards her.

Even through the rowdy crowds Edelgard heard her heart thumping uncontrollably against her sternum. Once more she is holding Dorothea’s hand, with the brunette whispering against her ear that after tonight all will be fine. Accordingly, before the two arrived to the hall, the suitor is starting to believe that Dorothea is having this affair so by the end of the night he’ll leave. Dorothea made a dry remark about how he’ll think she’s a typical cheater trying to bed everyone, which brought a furious blush upon the heir’s cheeks. 

Petra approached the two with a proud smile beaming from her. “I am offering my congratulations to you two!” She looked over at Dorothea. “You had been telling me how you find Lady Edelgard so beautiful that it should be being… what’s the word… illegal!”

Dorothea let out a nervous chuckle and could not suppress a pink blush from appearing on her cheeks.

Petra then turned her attention to Edelgard. “And you Lady Edelgard always speak so highly of Dorothea, of how she is the most kind soul you have met and do not deserve her as a friend!” 

Edelgard felt herself lowering her chin to hide her face from the touched expression from Dorothea looking over at her. Petra once more congratulated them and went over to try some Fódlanese dishes. Once the Brigidian left the two Dorothea smiled warmly down at the princess.

“I’ll always be your friend, Edie,” she said quietly for only the heir’s ears to hear.

Edelgard highly doubted that with how the future will unfold, yet she still wants to make the most of it. She returned the smile, which then turned into a grin. “You think I’m so beautiful that it should be illegal?” 

With how Dorothea seems to love teasing her it only seemed justified that Edelgard finally receives the chance to embarrass her best friend. Dorothea tugged her chocker as a means to hide the blush spreading down her neck. Edelgard just giggled and uttered her gratitude, even, as she added, she does not think she is pretty compared to the brunette. Whilst fun as it is teasing Dorothea it does puzzle the smaller girl why her compliments brings blushes to the taller girl. Many suitors have praised Dorothea’s beauty and made claims that even the Goddess envies her looks. What makes her different?

The two noticed more and more people being brought onto the dance floor, and how everyone has quietened down to a state of silence. Dorothea nudged the princess and flicked her head in a direction. Following that direction Edelgard noticed the suitor eyeing them with anticipation and wonder. A truly persistent man that one. Turning back to her best friend Edelgard noticed Dorothea flashing her pearly whites. There is a whimsical gleam in her forest green eyes. She distances herself with hand extended to still hold onto Edelgard’s.

“May I have this dance, Edelgard?”

Even if this is a means to trick the suitor into thinking they’re together Edelgard can’t help but beam at the offer. Lilac eyes shimmered to match the user’s pearly whites. “Nothing would make me happier.”

With a capricious laugh Dorothea tugged the princess onto the dance floor until they found an area spacious enough for the two to dance. The two then adjusted their stances: Dorothea rested a hand on Edelgard’s shoulder and grabbed a hand, whereas Edelgard brought a hand to the small of Dorothea’s back. They began slowly by taking a few cautious steps to get into the groove of their partner’s movements. In no time they started to match their pace, and Edelgard took the initiative to guide the former songstress across the floor. When they grew truly comfortable with their footwork they started circling around. To an outsider the two seemed to work together so flawlessly, as if they have been doing this their entire life. For once during this fake dating the two ignored the gawking students and whispers of congratulations from friends. Edelgard is not one to use cliché terms, yet at this moment, dancing with Dorothea, she felt that it is just the two of them. She can’t recall the last time she felt this comfortable with anyone. Never in her life now that she thinks about it.

“This dance routine is rather stiff and boring, wouldn’t you say?” Dorothea spoke as they twirled around. That mischievous glint in her eyes made Edelgard unsure with how she should feel. “Let’s add some flavour!”

Without warning Dorothea halted to grab Edelgard’s hands and spun her around. A pathetic startled yelp escaped the princess as she and Dorothea rotated around and around. Her flabbergast quickly vanquished when she heard the most beautiful sounds of Dorothea laughing rapturously with her head reared back. Star-struck Edelgard could only stare back wide-eyed as her best friend laughed and smiled widely at their unorthodox dancing. It was so infectious that Edelgard started rearing her head and laughing with Dorothea as they spun around. As they began to get dizzy Edelgard winked up at Dorothea and raised her hand to indicate that she wanted to make Dorothea twirl. With a giggle Dorothea twirled under the heir’s hand, and then winked to let the princess know it’s her turn now. Whilst Edelgard would find being twirled embarrassing she couldn’t help but chuckle puerilely as she complied. 

When she re-joined hands with her dance partner she felt the air taken out of her as Dorothea dipped her. Edelgard has been dipped before, but this felt different. Instead of being austere she just grinned widely and continued laughing. Dorothea stared down with a blush and blurted out how adorable she looks, which brought a blush to the princess’ face as she was picked up from the dip. Both resumed the standard ballroom dancing after their ecstatic dance. They then grinned at each other and giggled like the schoolgirls they are. The smiles throughout the night hurt Edelgard’s face, yet she cared not with how truly rapturous she feels. Honestly she cannot recall the last time she had this much fun.

Only Dorothea can bring such joy to the future emperor.

* * *

Dorothea had dragged the smaller girl near the entrance of the Goddess Tower. There they stood holding their hands in front of each other as they stared. Moonlight reflected against their eyes to bring a celestial edge to them. Under the moon Edelgard felt her breath taken away by Dorothea’s beauty and kind eyes. Dorothea mouthed ‘is he watching us’, in which Edelgard glanced over Dorothea’s shoulder to see the suitor watching from a distance. She hummed in affirmation as she looked back up. A pink blush adorned the brunette’s cheeks, leaving Edelgard baffled as to why. A bite of the lips indicated that something is bothering Dorothea, which must go beyond the suitor due to how embarrassed she appeared. After sucking in some air through her teeth Dorothea muttered ‘sorry about what I'm going to do; just act natural’ and cupped the princess’ cheeks. Heart hammered violently against Edelgard’s chest, and her cheeks felt like they were on fire as she stared wide-eyed at Dorothea. 

Dorothea then leaned and kissed the tip of Edelgard’s nose. 

Red engulfed the pallor skin of Edelgard’s face, ears, down to her neck. After a few seconds Dorothea retracted, her hands still cupping the heir’s cheeks. She grumbled inquisitively if from this angle the suitor believed that she kissed her on the lips. Yet Edelgard remained stunned, unable to divert her eyes to see if the suitor left. There is no doubt in the back of Edelgard’s mind that she has malfunctioned. Even Dorothea’s worried ‘Edie?’ did nothing to break the spell casted upon Edelgard. The light taps against her cheeks didn’t even faze her jaw muscles. A kiss on the nose has rendered the stoic future emperor immobile.

* * *

The very next day Edelgard stood outside the lower level dorms to await the news from Dorothea about the suitor. She hoped to the Goddess and every other entity from across religions that Dorothea is free from the man. If not then Edelgard will find other means to dispose of that unwanted person. Edelgard shook her head at how extreme her thoughts were. Is this what love does to people-

Hold on… love?

That can’t be right. She can’t be in love with Dorothea-!

Her emotions are getting the better of her. Clearly she has mistaken her close bond with Dorothea with romantic feelings. Yet there was that time when Dorothea suggested that the two could become a thing and that Edelgard liked the sound of it-stop. Dorothea deserves someone infinitely better than her. There is nothing Edelgard can give to the brunette to make her eternally happy and content. Her future is bleak, filled with bloodshed and despair, where time is against her and where she will have countless enemies. Nothing about how things will unfold for Edelgard gives room for Dorothea to find happiness. Even friendship is too good for the princess.

Her pessimistic thoughts are shattered when she sees Dorothea approach with a relieved smile upon her face. Any fears about the suitor still pursuing the brunette vanquished.

“It worked! The suitor is long gone!” Dorothea cheered. Forest green eyes gleamed in triumph. “We really fooled him.”

Thinking about yesterday’s fake date made Edelgard’s ears light up. Regardless of her bashfulness about the prior day she smiled auspiciously at her tall friend. 

“I am glad that I was convincing,” Edelgard began clumsily, unsure of what she should say. “Romance, even if it was fake, is something I am unfamiliar with.”

“Could have fooled me-rather you fooled everyone!” Dorothea giggled and then flinched at recalling something. “And yes I informed everyone that we were faking it.”

Edelgard nodded and let out an awkward smile. “That’s good.” 

A pregnant silence fell between the two. They just offered respectful nods here and there, and a few forced looking smiles. Dorothea shyly twirled with a lock of her hair as she looked to the ground, whereas Edelgard cleared her throat. After some time the princess felt the lovely warmth of Dorothea’s hands take hers. Looking up she saw a bashful gaze on Dorothea’s face. 

“I… actually enjoyed my time with you,” Dorothea confessed quietly as she thumbed Edelgard’s hands. She avoided the heir’s eyes to stare at the ground. “I wouldn’t mind if we went-”

Lilac eyes shot up at what Dorothea was implying. But then the former songstress bit her lips, let go of the princess’ hands, and backed off and let out a nervous chuckle.

“Forget it. Thanks for everything, Edie!”

Dorothea turned and made a dash. Edelgard reached out to call to her, only to then halt her action to contemplate. Slowly she retracted her hand and allowed her face to turn forlorn. It is for the best if the two don’t grow closer. With how things will play out in the near future Edelgard is content remaining as temporary friends with Dorothea. 

* * *

**A/N: Listening to 'It Ain't Right' by Jamie Berry really sets the mood for this chapter!**


	5. Fifth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth time Dorothea kissed Edelgard… why should she when Edelgard started a war…?

Chapter 5: Fifth Kiss

**A/N: This is probably the most angsty chapter of the story. I won't be able to update this or any other story until December, so here's my final treat until then!**

* * *

Outside the monastery the Black Eagles Strike Force secretly plans their next move.

Clad in the Flame Emperor gear save for the helmet and mask Edelgard observes her team and the Imperial troops that snuck through, her face austere and her frown pensive. Caspar is comforting Bernadetta by crouching to her level to rub circles on her back, Petra is sharpening a sword with a whetstone, and Hubert is speaking with newly arrived Randolph and Ladislava about the plan. It is incredible to believe that just a day ago she had been in the catacombs, fighting against her friends, and spared by the professor to fight against Rhea-the Immaculate One. Lilac eyes soften as she recalls how betrayed her friends looked. Fighting them had been unbearable, even when she tried to suppress her emotions to recall the logical outcome: the ends justify the means. Perhaps her heart is too soft for this goal of hers. No, it has grown softer but she is no pacifist. The death of many will be on her hands, yet not on her hands alone. The Black Eagles chose to fight alongside her, even when they all have a right to abhor her.

Perhaps ‘the Black Eagles’ does not encompass one person.

Dorothea’s constant trenchant glares causes Edelgard heart to constrict and for her to shrink into her armour. How comical and pathetic she must look, diverting her eyes from someone out of shame. Goddess she has never felt this vulnerable. Even when she expected for months that Dorothea would detest her it still brings melancholy and dismay to the emperor. It is like knowing that one’s family will die and no matter how much one prepares for it the anguish hits hard. Dorothea of all people, someone who used to tease her and treat her as a student, despising her hurts Edelgard the most. As selfish as it sounds Edelgard appreciated being Dorothea’s dubbed ‘best friend’, and forgetting, just for a moment, about what she had to do. She wishes that Dorothea had left the academy before hand, so that she didn’t have to witness the look of betrayal from her best friend.

When Dorothea storms up to her there is a suffocating air that clogs Edelgard’s throat and burdens her lungs. Tentatively she calls to her and tries to reach a hand, only for Dorothea to brush her aside and walk on ahead. For a second Edelgard thought to leave, only to then notice from her peripheral vision Dorothea come to a halt to look over her shoulder. Taking the hint Edelgard followed after the brunette, trailing behind like a despondent puppy caught in the rain. She opened her mouth to try and say something, anything, a jest even, only for it to slowly clamp shut. It was clear even from behind the former songstress that Dorothea didn’t want to chat. Edelgard sucked in a breath and twiddled with her hands to distract the voice in her head pestering her to start a conversation.

When they reached some steps, away from everyone else, where crickets chirped and the moonlight is the only source of light, Dorothea turned to Edelgard. Lilac eyes shot up in alarm at the malicious and rancorous snarl. The seemingly fearless Edelgard took a step back as Dorothea loomed over her with such spite that it paralysed her.

“A war? You’ve started a war!?” Dorothea growled with her green eyes blazing with a fire that the emperor never thought burned in the brunette. “Is this your idea of changing Fódlan for the better!?”

Wanting to remain composed Edelgard stood her ground and eyed her best friend calmly. “There is no better alternative-”

“No better alternative? _No better alternative?_” Dorothea visibly quivers with anger. She grasps Edelgard’s shoulders and shakes them. “Does killing our classmates and innocent people satisfy you!? Do people mean so little to you!?”

Edelgard brushes the hands aside and furrows her brows. “I have no intention of needlessly cutting down people’s lives; they are given ample time to evacuate. My quarrels are with the Church, and the Church only. This is how I must conduct change in Fódlan.”

“You can’t change Fódlan so quickly, _Edelgard_,” Dorothea spat venomously. Edelgard’s eyes flickered at the use of her full name. “It takes steps, small steps, that doesn’t involve getting people killed.”

“Change usually happens in small steps, but here I must make a powerful leap in order to rid the Church and its corruption,” Edelgard answered with desperation in her tone. “If I could I would not wish for war; I would wish to not throw anyone’s lives away.”

Dorothea scoffed and chuckled mirthlessly at what she interpreted as a bold claim. “Really? Because you were _so _willing to throw the Eagles’ lives away.”

That stung the emperor. She bit her lips. With a shaky breath she said, “I… I never wanted to-I didn’t think any of you would follow-”

“Do I-the Eagles-mean nothing to you? Did you just use us to see which one is a loyal follower?” Dorothea seethed with her teeth, which used to flash pearly whites at Edelgard out of fondness, barred in rage.

Without warning the brunette shoved Edelgard against a wall. Even clad in armour the emperor felt the impact against her back. At this proximity she had to crane her head to look up at the fiery eyes. Fortunately with her shoulder armour she didn’t feel Dorothea grip her shoulders; judging by the fingers clenching against them Dorothea’s grip would have hurt.

“Did you approve of what happened at Remire Village-”

Edelgard snapped: “I did not and do not approve of what occurred at Remire!” Lilac eyes hardened. “Nor of the death of the professor’s father. Those… _people_ do not assist me. You may think I have control yet in the end I am a pawn.”

Dorothea barked a dark laugh, her breath tickling Edelgard’s forehead. A mirthless smile appeared on her face, and it looked haunting from the emperor’s end. “And the rest of the Eagles are pawns to you, huh?” 

Edelgard’s expression softened as her lilac eyes beseeched her best friend to listen. “None of you are pawns. You’re all my friends-”

“Spare me the lies, Edelgard!” Dorothea shouted and slammed Edelgard once again against the wall to silence her. “You would have gladly killed us to achieve your goal!”

Dorothea looked down and shook her head despondently. From her angle, obscured by locks of brown, the emperor noticed tears run down her neck. “I can’t believe that I… that I cared about you.”

Once again Edelgard felt like she was drowning. Austere and motivated emperor rendered speechless by someone she deeply cares about. She wanted to reassure Dorothea that she’s wrong and that Edelgard does care. She wanted to tell her that the only reason she started this war, this extreme plan on the end of the spectrum of options, is because she does not have long to live. Yet her voice box felt clogged. Her head pounded as she contemplated what is the right thing to say and do. Somehow though she managed to unclog her voice box and clear her head to deliver her final words.

“If you, or any of the Eagles, wish to leave then by all means you may.”

Slowly Dorothea loosened her hold and backed away from the armoured girl. Tentatively Edelgard tried to reach out, only for Dorothea to slap the hand aside and storm out to leave the emperor alone. After what felt like she had been supressing air for hours Edelgard exhaled shakily and sagged her person. With a hand she gently pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes to allow everything to sink in. This is for the better, she believes, for Dorothea will leave and be safe back in Enbarr. If Dorothea hates her then she will not sacrifice herself to ensure that she is safe. Dorothea deserves a safe and wondrous life… and the only way to achieve that is for her to stay away from the emperor. 

Edelgard may not be capable of crying anymore, yet she could have sworn she felt a tear run down her cheek.

* * *

Anger, dismay and anguish plagued Dorothea’s head. These pessimistic thoughts showed no sign of halting as she walked through the base camp. Every time her mind wandered to the image of Edelgard her teeth clenched so tightly that it made her jaw ache. When the images turned to the white haired girl smiling at her and laughing whimsically with crinkled eyes Dorothea growled and wiped her nose. To think that she saw Edelgard as her best friend. To think that she thought that she is a sincere and wonderful person. Most pitifully hilarious of all to think she fell for her-

Dorothea came to stop to bite the insides of her cheeks. She’s never been good in picking suitors and/or potential partners. It would seem that Edelgard is no different. No, she is worse: at least the other nobles haven’t started a war. She should have slapped her or beat her face in, but her stupid memories of fond times-those times are fake. Edelgard just used her. Once again Dorothea is the good-little commoner that follows their ‘superiors’ without question…

She was so distracted by her thoughts that she accidently bumped into someone. A feminine shriek echoed, and Dorothea instantly recognised who it is. Breaking out of her musing Dorothea apologised to Bernadetta as she assisted her to her feet. 

“Oh hello Dorothea…!” Bernadetta greeted as she dusted herself off. Grey eyes flickered joyously at the sight of a familiar person and friend.

While dour as Dorothea is she managed a weak smile. “Hey Bern…”

Silence embraced the two. After a few minutes Dorothea felt the hint to leave, only to then stop and regard the smallest Eagle with curiosity. Forest green eyes softened in remorse towards the fidgety girl, and Bernadetta looked up at the taller girl in puzzlement. With a sigh Dorothea leaned herself against a wall and flicked her head to indicate to Bernadetta to come on over. No surprisingly the girl abided and came to Dorothea’s side, now more dumfounded than before.

Dorothea sucked in a breath. “Bern… why are you here?” 

Bernadetta blinked up at her. “To… fight for the Black Eagles Strike Force…?”

Dorothea bit her lips. “That’s not what I-! Edelgard has given us the option to leave if we wish, so why aren’t you leaving?”

Bernadetta stares ahead into the distance, the two observing soldiers preparing and assisting one another. Not too far is the familiar white hair of the emperor assisting a knight carry a crate of heavy weaponry. Dorothea averted her gaze from Edelgard to look at Bernadetta with an expression beseeching her to tell her. 

Finally, after sometime, Bernadetta, who twiddled with her thumbs, uttered, “Um, you know how I told you about my father…?”

Dorothea pursed her lips and her expression softened in sympathy. “Of course… Why, what about him?”

“Well… after The Battle of the Eagle and Lion my father approached me in private to ridicule my performance. He shouted so much and had me backed against a wall. He nearly… he lifted his hand to slap me… and then Edelgard intervened.”

Dorothea turned to face Bernadetta with wide green eyes and raised eyebrows in flabbergast.

Bernadetta’s expression softened at the recollection. “I was shocked. Edelgard threatened my father to leave me alone so help him that he’ll be punished. No one has ever threatened my father. He was so furious that in his fit of rage he slapped her and stormed off.”

That’s why Edelgard’s face had been bleeding that particular day: a hand with rings slapped her. 

“Yet even when she, um, took the hit she still checked on me. I was a sobbing mess-I had no right to be when Edelgard had been the one hurt-but she took me to my room where she allowed me to confide with her. She didn’t ridicule me or call me weak; she only expressed her sympathies and uttered how no one deserves such abuse.”

“When Edelgard ascended the throne she imprisoned my father, even when he agreed to work with her. She told me she did so that he would never hurt me again,” Bernadetta finalised. Her expression took on an uncharacteristic resolve, and a smile, a genuine one expressing trust, came over her. “And I… I truly believe her.”

Dorothea had no idea.

She is left completely speechless as to what she heard. Her head processed the memories of that particular day. Before the feast to unite Houses after The Battle of the Eagle and Lion commenced Dorothea had spotted Edelgard with half her face red and scarred. When she had approached to check on the princess Edelgard nonchalantly explained that a cat had scratched her, and that her face is red from some unknown reaction. Dorothea had believed her, yet she still offered her a bag of ice to soothe the cheek. After that, when the redness started to fade, the two went to partake in the feast.

Surely Edelgard only protected Bernadetta to earn a follower… right? No that couldn’t be; as much as it pains Dorothea to say it having Bern’s father work with the emperor would be better than having Bernadetta side with her. With how much power Bernadetta’s father has, and of course not being an anxious wreck like his daughter, he would be the adequate choice to have in your army. This could only mean that Edelgard acted out of kindness. She willingly got herself hurt to protect Bernadetta. There was no other reason for her to do it only out of care for a friend. What was she supposed to make of this?

With a bid of farewell Dorothea wandered off to make sense of what Bernadetta opened up about. One sign of selflessness doesn’t make Edelgard a good person… Except there were other cases when the princess displayed kindness to others. Like the time that Edelgard went out in a downpour to bring the monastery cats into her room, or how every time Caspar got into a fight she attended to him. Even with people who were not a part of the Black Eag-there is no way Dorothea is excusing Edelgard’s actions! She’s going to murder countless innocent people; what difference does a few acts of kindness make?

As she walked around she noticed Petra. The girl stood out amongst the Fódlaners like a beacon in the dark. If any of those imperial soldiers chatting with her are being hostile then so help the brunette-! From the looks of it the foreign princess appeared comfortable, even nattering and instructing some troops on sword techniques no doubt derived from Brigid. Once the troops dispersed Dorothea approached to inquire Petra’s views on this war. Perhaps she is only sticking with Edelgard because she is a political prisoner. Brigid is a vassal state after all. Why else would Petra wish to support Edelgard? If she doesn’t then Brigid will be invaded… right? More support the better for a war.

When Petra noticed her she smiled and gave a nod. “Hello Dorothea. Is there any of the thing that I can be helping you with?”

Dorothea decided to get straight to the point: “You’re only helping Edelgard because you and Brigid are political prisoners.”

At this claim Petra cocked her head. She appeared like a lost child trying to make sense of what her parent said. “I lack of understanding; I am no political prisoner to Edelgard.”

“But you can’t leave because then the Empire will enforce rule on Brigid, and force you and your people to fight a war that isn’t yours!” Dorothea insisted, praying that she was getting through to Petra.

Petra shook her head, and a smile appeared on her face and it frustrated Dorothea because she felt like she isn’t understanding something. “You are mistaken. Edelgard has spoken with me that I can leave and not be getting Brigid involved. She made a promise that she will leave Brigid if so.”

Dorothea tugged at her locks out of frustration. “Then why-presuming that you believe her-are you willing to fight in her war?”

The question brought a solemn frown to Petra, and brown eyes flickered with a determination that Dorothea has seen whenever the foreign princess spoke about her dreams. “Edelgard and I share a dream: to have Adrestia and Brigid on equal terms. This dream has expanded to other regions such as Dagda and the… what’s the word… ‘entirety’ of Fódlan.”

“And by equal terms it means true equality; no vassal state, or people of Brigid, and those beyond, being seen as the lesser. By having Edelgard try to abolish the old customs that do the enacting of discrimination then people of all walking of life can prosper.”

Just when Dorothea thinks Petra could not elaborate she continued, “Is that not a noble goal? There certainly will be death, I am most certain, yet that is the burden of being a leader, one which I wish to share with Edelgard.”

Petra’s expression softened and she flicked a hand towards Dorothea. “This would do the benefiting of people like you, Dorothea. You will no longer be being looked down upon because of your birth. That is what you like and share with Edelgard.”

That… that is true.

For as long as Dorothea has known Edelgard the two have shared their views on wishing to abolish class to end discrimination of people based on birth. They used to chat together over meals or study sessions about how Fódlan would benefit when there is no barriers dictating what people can or can’t do, and what they can and can not have. Come to think of it, when Dorothea inquired what would happen to Edelgard’s position as emperor the princess answered that she will step down and have people choose their leader. If Edelgard is power hungry then she would never step down. Yet when the two had spoken about it Edelgard elaborated that her stepping down will end the dynastic cycle: all forms of class must be abolished, she had said, including her own. One time when the two chatted with Petra over tea Edelgard expressed interest in diplomatic relations with Brigid and other countries. ‘No matter how different people may be with different religions and views that doesn’t mean there can’t be harmony’. That had been Edelgard’s exact words…

Dorothea turned her attention to a group that stood out: the other House members now part of this force. Lysithea, Marianne and Sylvain chatted with one another, and even from here she noticed how pensive and resolute they appeared. Lysithea and Marianne keep their history to themselves, yet when Dorothea assisted them in settling into the Black Eagles they mentioned here and there that Crests have ruined them. At first this puzzled Dorothea: how can Crests ruin nobles when it grants them power? But then she overheard Sylvain speaking with Mercedes about because of Crests women only want to marry him to have a ‘Crest baby’. The more Dorothea spoke with those three (yes, even Sylvain) the more she learnt that Crests don’t benefit anyone. Marianne isolates herself, Lysithea tends to be extremely lethargic and ill, and Sylvain despises women out of loathing. Huh, perhaps that’s why they stay with Edelgard…

That still… doesn’t make this war right. But as her thoughts turned to the Church with their methods of punishment, and how they enact a system of rule that enables corruption and discrimination, Dorothea is now unsure. The Archbishop conducted pogroms against the Western Church just because a group disagreed with her views. During one outing with Seteth and Flayne, Seteth ordered the Western Church followers to be cut down even when they were retreating and begging for mercy. The Archbishop and Seteth expressed no remorse, only utmost relief with smiles to match their delight. Edelgard, on the other hand, never was thrilled to eliminate bandits or others, save for the confrontation with Solon and his goons. One time Dorothea saw Edelgard after a fight with bandits look to the sky and commended them, their spirits, for their efforts. When thieves retreated from battle she didn’t chase after them to mow them down; instead she congratulated everyone and called it a day. Edelgard… is kind…

A hand pressed itself against her shoulder. Breaking out of her trance Dorothea looked at Petra, whose brown eyes shun in understanding. “You are furious with Edelgard and I have complete understanding, as I too was upset when she turned against us,” she uttered knowingly. “But I noticed many times in the catacombs how she distracted her troops away from us when they nearly struck us down.”

Green eyes lit up at a sudden recollection. She’s back at the catacombs, the dank air penetrating her senses, closing on Edelgard because of the advantage magic has on armoured units. Some sadistic looking man with a sabre licks his lips with ardent anticipation as he dashed up to strike her. At this range Dorothea couldn’t dodge, and not even Ferdinand on horseback can come to her side nor Bernadetta being close enough to fire an arrow. To use magic at this proximity would burn her alive or paralyse her with electricity. For a moment she believed she was finished.

But then a shield appeared.

When she looked up she noticed Edelgard stand feet pressed firmly against the ground with that magnificent shield, taller than her yet weighing nothing to a girl that is stronger than she looks, raised to protect Dorothea. To say Dorothea was stunned did no justice to how she simply gawked at the flowing white hair. It was all so much that she couldn’t make out everything the emperor said to her assassin and vice versa: something about ‘don’t harm her’, ‘…magic user…’ and ‘… focus on real problems…’. Now back in the present she finds herself feeling strangely emotional. Edelgard had protected her… Even when she knew that she can use magic to defeat her she still stepped in.

Damn it what is she meant to feel!? 

Edelgard is so stupidly stubborn that she’ll resort to working with horrendous people to achieve her goal! Yes working with them enables Edelgard to have a chance over the most powerful institution in all of Fódlan but… Dorothea gripped her hat against her scalp. How can someone be both so kind yet so stoic in their responsibilities? Why can’t things be simple!?

“I know you are having feelings for Edelgard so this must be harder on you-”

_Had_ feelings.

Yet if Dorothea is so confident then why is her heart aching and her thoughts double-taking? Wait how does Petra know about-!?

Dorothea then rubbed her temples to ease her headache. “I just don’t think I can… can commit to war…”

“It is not for everyone,” Petra agreed wholeheartedly. “Although I be thinking that Edelgard needs all the companions she can get, especially the one whom she is seeing as her best friend.”

Can it be really that easy…? Dorothea sighed, gently pried Petra’s fingers off her shoulder and walked away to think about what’s been said. Once again she contemplated her times with Edelgard, the times when the princess spoke about her dreams and promised how no one like Dorothea would have to suffer. At first Dorothea believed Edelgard to be preposterous, saying such things to be considerate of her feelings, only to learn overtime how dead-serious and intent Edelgard is. Then the memories shifted to those dorky smiles of Edelgard when she laughed, to times when she checked on Dorothea in the infirmary, and when Caspar started a food fight and the two girls ganged up on him… Even a sombre yet bittersweet memory surfaced: Edelgard’s uncertainty of trying the Dancer clothing due to believing how hideous she looks with scars, only for Dorothea to soothe her and say wholeheartedly that scars tell a story and that she is still stunning. Every case felt authentic, with how Edelgard is sincere and ambitious and-what is Dorothea to do and think?

Soon she came across the all-familiar looming presence of Hubert, who sensed her and turned. With crossed arms his yellow eyes regarded her stolidly, not betraying an inch of emotion. Dorothea’s expression furrowed towards him.

“I know what you’re going to say, Hubie: ‘how pitiful you are to not join a war, you scared girl’,” Dorothea made a faux impersonation of his voice. She crossed her arms and glared. “Well I don’t care about your views.”

“Actually, I was going to commend you.”

“And further more-wait, come again?” Dorothea spluttered and blinked in flabbergast. Hubert, complimenting? That is more ridiculous than the Goddess manifesting before her! 

He chuckled at her reaction and offered one of those mysterious smiles of his. “I commend you for not being a lamb that obeys a shepherd. It is hard to find one with strong opinions, especially someone who voices out against Lady Edelgard.”

So he has been observing her fight with Edelgard… why is she not surprised… “I know you’ll do anything for Edelgard but… what personal gain do you get out of this?”

“Not much,” Hubert admits with a shrug. “Yet this has never been about my desires. Lady Edelgard’s goal will benefit Fódlan in the long run; weeding out dissidence and corruption is a sure way for the future to be bright. It is only logical to follow her.”

Dorothea opened her mouth to request elaboration, but Hubert beat her: “Nonetheless whilst she believes that she must walk alone I shall be by her side to serve as guidance. The same can even be said of Ferdinand: I disagree with many of his views, yet he expresses them to guide Her Majesty on a path that will not be as tainted with blood.”

Hubert eyed her to see if she wanted to say something, yet Dorothea remained silent to hear the rest of what he had to say.

“If Lady Edelgard is as monstrous as you believe then she would have never expressed kindness to a commoner like you; she never would have made a general out of one-a woman in wyvern armour, Ladislava-and certainly she would have attacked now instead of allowing others to retreat.”

Not too long ago Dorothea would have lashed out at him for lying… now though, after discussing with others and seeing Edelgard interact with people around the camp, she finds herself agreeing with him. With a heavy sigh she sagged her posture and looked up at him, _really looked at him_, with prying green eyes.

“Would you like me to leave?”

That question startled him, as evident by his split-second widened eyes and furrowed eyebrows. “While I personally believe that Lady Edelgard must steel her emotions you… would serve well to be her anchor. If she strays too far or is in too deep then everything will be for nothing. The more people there are to question her, to make her think things through, the more likely she will succeed without hesitation.”

His yellow eyes softened ever so slightly as he pursed his lips to regard her and take her seriously. “She is most fond of you, Dorothea, as I know you are with your feelings for Lady Edelgard.”

Guidance…

…That sprung an idea...

…Now she knows the answer…

She thanked him, even graced him with a light bow to express how genuinely grateful she is, and inquired where Edelgard is. When he pointed out directions she followed pursuit. Everything that has been said and observed has converged to an answer that, whilst not without flaws, can guarantee the best course of action for her and Edelgard. For her to leave now would do more harm than good. She isn’t going to abandon the Eagles-her friends-and she _certainly_ isn’t going to abandon Edelgard.

Edelgard never abandoned her… and Dorothea isn’t going to abandon her (emperor, best friend, crush).

* * *

Sitting at the steps outside the camp Edelgard watched the starry night with a look of sombreness. The white sparkling objects taunted her about happier times with her siblings, the Black Eagles, and Dorothea. Once more her heart ached at accepting this path, one to be filled with remorse, death, and plenty of ‘if only’ moments. She has no regrets; there is no room for it. Regardless it is not one she is pleased with. Yet this is the only way. Even if she’ll be remembered in history by some as a monster it mattered not when Fódlan will be liberated and open to all. No more class discrimination, no more boundaries between one culture to another, and no more institution ruled by a being that cares not for humans. Then she will eliminate those individuals that hide in the shadows and Fódlan will know peace.

Even if Dorothea will hate her forever… Edelgard will live with that.

Footsteps broke her thoughts and she turned to see Dorothea approach. There is a stern look on the brunette’s face, yet none of the fiery vice from before is present in her forest green eyes. No doubt the former songstress will tell her that she has packed and is ready to leave the strike force. Nothing would make Edelgard happier than having Dorothea leave to be far from the battlefield. She’ll be safe and sound… and that is all Edelgard could ever ask for from her (best friend, crush).

Without a word Dorothea sat down beside the emperor, her gaze towards the horizon. Uncertainty plagued Edelgard as she stared at the taller girl. Should she say something, or wait for Dorothea to speak? Curse her lack of communication skills when it comes to comforting or dealing with someone angry with her.

“I’m staying.”

Edelgard spluttered, her white eyelashes fluttering in incredulous disbelief at what she heard. All she could do is gawk. Surely she misheard… Why would Dorothea wish to stay? She has every right to leave and avoid conflict. War has no place for someone so empathetic as her! She wanted to say something, an insult or lie that yes the brunette is right about her, to convince her to leave. Yet once again her throat clogged, shutting her voice box from pleading to the taller girl to leave.

Dorothea turned to her with a softened expression. There is no smile or sense of joy in her eyes, only a determination and finality to what she has signed herself for. She brought a hand against Edelgard's breastplate where her heart is roughly located.

“I know there is a kind soul in you,” Dorothea began in that quiet knowing tone of hers. “But I also know you’ll do anything, even sacrifice your humanity, to achieve your dreams.”

The emperor could only stare into those forest green eyes with her lilac ones softened in a mixture of emotions: touched, confusion, and anguish. Dorothea then traced her fingers against the breastplate up to Edelgard’s right cheek to cup it. Warmth penetrated the chilly air of the night, yet Edelgard resisted the temptation to lean into the touch.

“And I’m not going to let that happen,” Dorothea declared with such conviction that everyone would believe it to be factual. “I’ll stick by your side and step in anytime you go too far. You need all the friends you have to keep your humanity intact.”

Tenderly she thumbed Edelgard’s cheek, and the emperor felt her breath hitch. All she could do is softly gaze at the brunette. Damn it she doesn’t deserve such a kind and wonderful person as Dorothea. This is too much for her. She doesn’t deserve kindness from anyone.

“You’re my best friend, Edie. You’ve always been there for me. You’ve been there and are being there for plenty of people… but you can’t do it alone,” Dorothea uttered sincerely. “Now I want to be there for you.”

Dorothea slowly leaned in and pressed a light kiss near Edelgard’s lips.

When Dorothea pulled back and lowered her hand from the pallor cheek Edelgard could only blink in wonderment. It wasn’t on the lips and it wasn’t quite on the cheek either. She had no idea of what to make of the gesture. A part of her felt that even Dorothea didn’t know what it represented. Edelgard hovered her hand over Dorothea’s, then retracted out of fear that she is pushing boundaries. Yet Dorothea did not voice any concerns, so cautiously Edelgard laid hers atop the brunette’s. Then Edelgard craned her head and pressed her forehead against Dorothea’s, and the taller girl leaned down so the two were evenly pressed. Edelgard can’t recall the last time she felt this overwhelmed with emotions. To feel cared about she… she doesn’t know how to deal with it. She appreciates this... appreciates Dorothea...

“… Thank you… Dorothea…”


	6. Final Chapter: A Kiss from the Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After suppressing her feelings for long out of fear Edelgard kisses Dorothea to let her known that she loves her.

Final Chapter: A Kiss from The Emperor 

**A/N: I am... truly stunned by the amount of attention and kudos this story received. Truly I am at a lost for words, and I am thankful to everyone for even just clicking on this story. I thank others who I have spoken to personally for their wonderful feedback. Thank you all, old and new, for sticking with this story!**

* * *

Rain pelted down across the Tailtean Plains, creating a mist that complimented the storm clouds and obscured all caught in its grasp. Lightning struck some parts of the field, igniting fires that quickly extinguished in the rain. Footsteps could barely be heard over the thunder and rain, likewise the clash of steel and screams of agony were drowned out. For some the smell of blood, mud and grass was overwhelming. It is hard to note how many of those clad in red and blue are dying, as their uniform and armour blend into the mist and darkness. Bodies fell and sunk into the mud; monsters collapsed with a final cry, and like clockwork people continued to fight, survive, and die.

Against the backdrop of dark colours Edelgard’s gold armour glowed, seemingly blessed with a halo by the Goddess herself. Against her hip the mighty Hero’s Relic, Aymr, twitched eagerly for the blood of those who opposed its master. By her the King of Faerghus laid on his knees, Dimitri, his dirty blond hair hanging against his hunched form, his raspy breathing discernable from the thunder and rain. It is incredible that he is still alive with the amount of injuries he has earned; a pool of blood drenched his figure. Regardless her army has the upper hand with how the Blue Lions and the Faerghus army are collapsing. Her strike force, although exhausted as they appeared: Ferdinand’s horse slowing down more and more, Linhardt growing exhausted from the constant use of magic; Caspar throwing weaker punches, continued to push through. As for the emperor herself… she cannot afford to be tired, not when there is still a powerful enemy hidden in the mist. 

Lilac eyes narrowed as they honed in on a figure whose white robe and jade hair contrasted against the dank air and dark backdrop. Even from this distance Edelgard felt the trenchant glare of Rhea’s (or is Seiros more appropriate?) jade eyes upon her. As if the saint levitated across the grass the woman appeared to fly towards the armoured emperor. Anticipating the raised sword Edelgard raised her magnificent shield. Whilst Rhea seemed svelte in built the strength of her blow made the white haired woman skid back against the mud. Fortunately for Edelgard her metallic boots were built to keep her balanced against this sort of terrain, and thus she shoved the attacker back. A distance is created between the two women, their eyes blazing towards one another. Lightning danced above them, casting brief lighting upon them to showcase their expressions clearer against the hammering rain. It is a sight that would make painters giddy with excitement, and historians gawk in anticipation as they record this event onto their books.

“Are you satisfied with those you have slaughtered? Has challenging the Church satisfied this inflatable ego of yours that you so desperately try to cling to?” Rhea sneered, her teeth barred and containing more canines than the average human.

Edelgard frowned deeply and knitted her eyebrows. “You yourself are one to talk regarding ‘inflatable ego’. For over a millennium you have done little to progress Fódlan: you have enacted a system that promotes discrimination and corruption. Do you truly believe the Church has done nothing but good?”

The emperor adjusted her posture as she raised her axe. “You have never cared for humans; all you ever cared about was satisfying your mother’s wishes in hopes of her returning someday.” 

Rhea growled viciously towards Edelgard, a noise that managed to break through the rain and thunder. Abhorrence gleamed clearly in her jade eyes, shining almost like cat eyes against the darkness. Even the mighty emperor felt a shiver down her spine at the menacing aura that the saint emitted. Another shiver vibrates across her person, only this time it is adrenaline coursing through her veins with thrill. She grinds her teeth and tightens her grips on her axe and shield. Eliminating Rhea now, in human form, would end the war. Unfortunately for her she cannot ignore the torn muscles, the broken ribs and wounds sustained from Dimitri and the Lions. Rhea had arrived later on: she has the advantage. Regardless she is Edelgard von Hresvelg and she is not one to back down from a challenge. She’s too close. Five years of war, the end at her fingertips. Nothing will cause her to back down.

Without another word exchanged Rhea launched herself towards the smaller woman. Once again Edelgard anticipated the blow and greeted the sword with her shield. Using her momentum she spun and tried to lop off Rhea’s head with Amyr. But the saint used the mud to her advantage to slide back to avoid the bony weapon. Using an axe with one hand prevented Edelgard’s swings from having more accuracy and proficiency. Yet to discard her shield against someone of great speed would be unwise. Soon after Rhea charged forward with sword poised to jab. Edelgard tried to swipe the sword down with a fell swoop, only to then feel some weight press itself against her shield. Thanks to the brief light cast by lightning she noticed a shadow coming down on her. Looking up she saw that Rhea had launched herself from her shield to stab down her scalp.

Awkwardly Edelgard threw her weight aside to roll away just in the nick time as Rhea came down. Her body vibrated violently as the armour slammed against her person, making her muscles spasm and her broken bones reignite as if oil was thrown against the fire that is her injuries. Recovering from her roll she tried to stand up, only for a foot to slam up her chin. A grunt escaped her clenched teeth as she shot up and fell back onto the mud. The metallic taste of blood slithered against her tongue, yet she ignored it as she pushed herself up with Aymr in hand. Much to her chagrin and dismay the force of the kick had made her loosen her hold on her shield, now discarded a couple metres away from her.

From her peripheral vision Edelgard noticed Rhea circle around to try and stab her in a chink in the armour around her thigh. Yet the emperor swayed back and managed to bat the flat part of her axe into Rhea’s face. A cry broke from the saint, but Edelgard did not see if she broke the woman’s nose as she went to retrieve her shield. Reaching the fallen object she ducked to pick it up, and then quickly turned around. Upon turning she gasped and tilted her head as a sword came in view. The cool metal sliced her left cheek and grazed her earlobe, and soon came the stinging sensation as blood seeped down her face. Quickly she ducked to avoid Rhea twisting the blade to slice her face off. Standing back up she rammed the axe into Rhea’s side, only for the axe to be brushed aside by the saint’s shield and thus giving Rhea the opportunity to stab Edelgard’s right thigh.

A growl of agony escaped Edelgard as she felt the blade twist itself deeper into her thigh. With a stumble she found herself on her knee as the sword retracted itself from her flesh. Sinister chuckles penetrated her pounding head as exhaustion started to blur her vision. She tried to push herself up with her uninjured leg, only for it to fall back on its knee. Damn it she has to get back up or she’ll be killed. Even with her muscles shrieking she tried to push back up with her shield to stabilise her weight. Yet Rhea punctured the injured thigh through the gaping bleeding hole. Edelgard let out a bloodcurdling scream when the sword burrowed itself once more, and buckled down onto her knees as the weapon came out. Red, so much red, only red, greeted her blurring vision as it poured over her thigh onto the muddy floor. No… no she can’t go down! After losing her siblings, sacrificing her innocence, and starting a war that has claimed many lives and tainted her soul she can’t die! Five years of bloodshed can’t come to an end! She can’t die yet… it’s too soon, her vision must be realised… 

Something cold tilted her chin up to stare up at Rhea. A victorious grin that put psychopaths to shame gleamed from the saint, her bloodied nose complimenting the devilish look and beaming eyes. Too bleary to glare Edelgard could only hold her head high to watch Rhea with unwavering eyes. She won’t give this monster the luxury of looking defeated and frightened.

“Your reign ends here, foolish girl,” Rhea uttered, sounding as if this is to be factual, as she pulled back the sword to follow it with a jab through the emperor’s throat. 

A thoron bolt pierced through Rhea.

Instantly the triumphant air that Rhea emitted shattered as her face contorted to express excruciating pain. A bloodcurdling scream that could be heard across the plains boomed as Rhea reared her head. Dumbstruck Edelgard noticed that the electric bolt pierced the saint’s right side. The taller woman shook as electricity danced across her gash, yet miraculously she did not drop her sword or shield. Recovering from her spasms she shot her head back to see who was the one that dared to strike her. Following her line of sight Edelgard’s eyebrows shot up. A couple of hundred of metres away stood the familiar gremory outline and auburn hair of Dorothea. Even from here her forest green eyes glowed of relief and determination against the lightning. From here she appeared to be on a stage: the dark clouds the curtains, the lightning bolts the lighting sources, and the thunder the ovation of crowds. Edelgard stared beseechingly at her best friend, hoping, internally _praying to the Goddess_, that from this distance she can convince Dorothea to run. The gremory has no chance against Rhea. She has overworked during this battle in fighting pegasus knights with black magic and healing others with white magic. Even in impeccable condition she would have no chance against the saint. She shouldn’t have intervened… she shouldn’t have-!

_Run Dorothea. Please. Leave me! _Edelgard’s eyes said as she continued to stare at Dorothea.

Rhea turned to Edelgard. A knowing smile adorned the saint as she noted the fearful shimmering lilac eyes, the gaping mouth and wide eyebrows. It was too late for Edelgard to drop her expression as she looked up from her kneeled position at Rhea. For the first time during this battle, and even the one that took place five years ago at the monastery, Rhea has seen true terror in Edelgard.

“Is that your woman, Edelgard?” Rhea inquired oh-so innocently like the motherly figure she acted as during the academy days. Her seemingly loving smile morphed into a devious smirk. It made Edelgard’s heart clench.

Not one to plead Edelgard threatened, albeit it with a horrified expression in her eyes and softened face, “This fight is between you and I!”

“I think not.”

Rhea turned away and charged after Dorothea.

With newfound strength, as if someone zapped it into her, Edelgard jolted to her feet. As quickly as she could in her hulking armour she rushed after Rhea. But it is futile. The armour is too heavy and her punctured thigh slows her down to a pitiful limp. Her wyvern had retreated after fighting with Dimitri to have his wounds attended. There is nothing she can do to reach Dorothea. Damn it hasn’t anyone else noticed that Dorothea is in peril!? Where is Ferdinand on his horse? Petra the ever-quick assassin? Bernadetta with her efficient sniping abilities? Where are her Imperial troops when she needed them most!?

Dorothea will die… all because she is too weak to save her.

An idea came to the emperor. It is reckless, one that causes her logical side to rage against her emotional side. She shouldn’t do this for she will be vulnerable. If she dies now then no one will continue her goal. Having a person die is better than having her perish; one meaningful sacrifice against thousands of deaths that would become in vain. To save Dorothea and risk her life is a terrible idea that goes against logic. She has always strived to be a rational individual, an emperor that doesn’t waver when those dearest to her are in trouble. To be the ruler that Fódlan craves means to have no attachments and rule objectively. Emotions hinder progress… she can’t be too emotional otherwise she’ll crumble-

And yet… Dorothea deserves to live…

Without delay Edelgard rotated her figure and once she built up momentum she threw her shield at Rhea. Fortunately, perhaps the Goddess does show kindness to her of all people, no lightning danced above Rhea to illuminate a shadow falling on her. The gigantic shield slammed unto Rhea’s back and knocked her to the ground. Rhea’s sword and shield flung and slid against the frictionless floor away from the owner’s grasp. Relieved beyond comprehension Edelgard half-limped over to the saint under her shield with Amyr raised in two hands. Upon reaching her Edelgard stepped atop the shield to use her weight to keep Rhea down. Right after she then brought her mighty axe down. Somehow Rhea squeezed out from under the shield, yet the bony weapon brushed down her jawline to her collarbone. With a shrill of pain and rage she tackled Edelgard. The force of the tackle loosened her hold of her axe as she was knocked to the ground. Cool mud snuck into the chinks of the armour and against the back of her scalp. Before she could lift herself on her elbows she felt someone straddle her down and slam a fist into her face. She grunted at the blow, and then another fist smashed her cheek. Rhea continued to viciously punch the fallen emperor’s cheeks as if she is an automaton repeating its actions over and over. Edelgard could do nothing, as her muscles appeared to cave in, preventing her from raising her arms to block the punches, let alone weakly swat the fists aside.

Head spinning… rain tickling her face and mingling with blood… verge of unconsciousness…

Rhea stopped as someone pounced onto her back. Even with blurred vision Edelgard recognised Dorothea wrapped behind the saint. The former songstress brought her palm against the saint’s back and fired a thoron. A shudder and scream came from Rhea, and intermingled with it was a shout and yelp from Dorothea. Blood splattered onto the pallor face of Edelgard as she managed to tilt her head up to regard the scene in awe. The saint shoved the gremory off her as she stood up and weakly staggered away from the fallen emperor. Completely stunned and terrified Edelgard got up on her elbows to look at Dorothea.

The sight made her heart stop.

Due to the dangerously close proximity that she had launched the thoron the blast burnt through the clothing onto the stomach. A terrible burn mark adorned the skin of the abdomen, and even in the misty air of the rain Edelgard could see smoke lightly billow from the wound. Electricity crackled against the wound up along Dorothea’s person all the way up to her slightly frizzled hair. There is no movement, not even a spasm. Edelgard’s throat hitched and her eyes flickered. A terrible din ringed against her ears and her teeth clattered uncontrollably. Beneath her armoured gloves her palms sweated. Her heart refused to restart.

“_Dorothea!_”

Awkwardly she rolled onto her fours and crawled over to the brunette. Her thoughts consisted only of _please_, _be alive…!_ as she forced her frail body towards the gremory. Tentatively she rolled Dorothea onto her back and pressed her cheek against the older woman’s chest to hear for a heartbeat. For a second she didn’t hear anything, leaving her feeling utterly lost and useless, only for a little thud to assure her. But that assurance is fleeting as the white haired woman gawked at the unconscious brunette. The battle-hardened emperor, known to appear impassive during war, a person described as stoic in the face of bloodshed and death, had her lips and eyebrows quivering in petrified horror and incomprehensible worry. It only dawned on her just then that one of her hands is gripping onto Dorothea’s shoulder for dear life. Is she crying? She hasn’t been able to cry in years (it must then be rain… right?). She felt like a child clinging to the remaining wisps of life left in their parent. This is exactly how she felt when her siblings started dying one by one around her…

She looked around the area for someone, anyone, to come aid Dorothea. Her voice box felt clogged, preventing her from shouting to attract someone’s attention, and the pestering logical part of her brain kept reminding her to stay quiet to not draw unwanted attention. Rhea may have retreated to lick her wounds but there could be other enemies lurking. Even if Edelgard were in better condition she would not go off to hunt the saint down. That antagonises her rational ideology and self to no end… but Goddess be damned Dorothea needs to live!

Two presences came from behind her. She nearly spun around to throw Amyr at them, only to notice from the corner of her eye Linhardt and Lysithea crouch to gauge her and Dorothea’s conditions.

“Tend to Dorothea first and foremost,” Edelgard ordered, cursing how shaky her voice sounded and how her composure is meek. “She will die if not attended to!”

“Calm yourself,” Linhardt spoke firmly in that dry tone of his. Honestly how can his tone sound so neutral when a friend is dying before him? “Lysithea and I shall heal her and have Manuela check on her.”

“Where is Manuela now?” Edelgard inquired with eyebrows furrowed demandingly as she eyed the field. “Why isn’t there a horse here to carry Dorothea away from this place!?”

“Panicking isn’t going to help us, Edelgard,” Lysithea chimed in as she used white magic upon Dorothea. The emperor opened her mouth to rebuttal that she isn’t panicking-her, panicking? absurd-only for Lysithea to add, “The rain isn’t exactly making it easy for us to see anyone.”

Edelgard bit her lips to shut herself. She shouldn’t be complaining when it is true that the rain is obscuring people’s vision. But time is festering into Dorothea, making her grow sicker and sicker as it dwelled longer and longer. Curses how small she feels; being so useless has never felt this abhorrent since allowing her siblings to be picked off.

To her utmost fortune and immeasurable gratitude the sight of orange hair and a white horse against the gloomy backdrop answered her demands for a horse. Ferdinand instantly leapt off his steed and carefully, after Linhardt and Lysithea permitted him to, lifted Dorothea and placed her onto his horse. Then he straddled his white steed and eyed Edelgard concernedly and expectedly.

“I will seek another rider to take you off the field-”

“You will do no such thing,” Edelgard cut in firmly with narrowed steely eyes. She turned her attention to roughly where Dimitri still kneeled. Her expression softened. “I must complete my task.”

“Now isn’t the time for you to be so stubborn!” Ferdinand argued with a disappointed shake of his head. “Your injuries will leave you immobile for days!”

“Please… let me do this.”

Clearly her pleading startled the paladin, yet it surprised the emperor far more. Just not too long ago she claimed that she is not one to beg. She is pleading for Dorothea, and she is willing to make an exception for her best friend. After staring beseechingly at the solicitous noble Ferdinand gave in with a sullen sigh. He added that she will seek treatment after completing her task, otherwise he will hunt her down and bring misery of the likes she never experienced. With that addressed he slammed his heels into his steed and rode off. Edelgard stared at the lifeless form of Dorothea until the rider disappeared over a hill. A sigh she had not realised she suppressed heaved out her sagged body. Slowly, thanks to the healing of Linhardt and Lysithea’s magic, she heaved herself to stand tall. Her attention shifted to the direction of where Dimitri is. Although her resolve focussed on ending his misery the entirety of her thoughts consisted of Dorothea.

_Goddess… if you’re so merciful as many claim you to be… please have mercy on Dorothea._

* * *

At the infirmary Edelgard, with hair tied in a side ponytail to make it easier for injuries to be attended to, hissed in anguish against a cloth as Manuela finished stitching her punctured thigh. Once done the physicist applied a concoction against the other wounds the emperor attained at the battle on Tailtean Plains. Ice bags had been applied to her cheeks an hour ago, and the graze against her cheek had been bandaged. Prior that she had been bathed by her servants to clean off the mud and blood to prevent infection. Now she sat quietly, save for a few grunts and hisses, her attention solely upon Dorothea. On the opposite bed the former songstress laid, undressed with gauze bandages applied to the electrical burn and other injuries sustained. Her eyes remained closed. Upon arriving after finishing off Dimitri, Edelgard catechised about the condition of the brunette: how is she doing? Does she require assistance? Will she be fine? Many times she parroted these questions to Manuela. If not for Manuela’s constant reassurances Edelgard would assume that Dorothea is dead.

“All done,” Manuela finalised. A breath of hot air against the emperor’s back indicated that the former professor sighed. “You kids always find yourselves in trouble…”

Edelgard took out the cloth and muttered her gratitude to the physicist. When Manuela circled around to check on Dorothea, lilac eyes softened in remorse.

“How is she, Professor Manuela?” She inquired for Goddess knows how many times.

“Recovering,” Manuela replied after checking Dorothea’s pulse.

Same question, same answer. As Edelgard continued to stare at the unconscious brunette her thoughts grew pessimistic towards Dorothea. She never asked for assistance with her fight against Rhea, yet the ever-so selfless soul that is Dorothea had to intervene. It is her nature to help others. That quality of hers brought this upon her. If she had just planned it out carefully she wouldn’t have gotten hurt, in this life-threatening position, and everything would have been fine. She had acted stupidly. Fools die on the battlefield. Dorothea is an intelligent woman, or so the emperor thought.

Edelgard shook her head to clear these parasitic thoughts. She is being unfair and harsh. This isn’t Dorothea’s fault. This anger bubbling in the depths of her soul is using the former songstress as an excuse to satisfy its gluttonous quench. If she had been stronger she would have held her own against Rhea, and hence never would have required assistance from Dorothea. No it is more than that. Dorothea became injured because Edelgard allowed her to get close to her. The two have grown closer over the years to the point that Edelgard sees Dorothea as indispensable to her. She has shared her past with Dorothea, allowed her to see her scars that decorate her body like a disease, and confided in her, showing vulnerability to no one but her. Most damning of all is that the emperor did nothing to push Dorothea away. If she had treated Dorothea no differently from an Imperial soldier than the brunette never would have leapt to assist against Rhea. Stupid heart of hers yearned for Dorothea’s sincerity, to see those smiles that put the finest riches to shame, and to offer her happiness that she knows she is incapable of giving. So much for striving to be the rational ruler…

“Dorothea shot a thoron blast so foolishly close, knowing that proximity of using magic will harm the user,” Manuela spoke as she regarded the light breathing of her old friend. “Then again love makes people do such things.” 

_Wha-!?_

Edelgard tore through her trance of pessimistic thoughts to shoot her head up at Manuela. Crimson ignited across her face, and she could not use the excuse of exhaustion against the physicist. Her heart stopped for a moment, only to then accelerate at a pace that made the owner feel as if it’ll burst through her chest.

“I… I beg your pardon…?” Edelgard pathetically breathed out with blinking lilac eyes.

Manuela looked over at the emperor with a cocked eyebrow to indicate that she was surprised by her reaction. “I thought knowing how perspective you are you would have picked up on Dorothea’s feelings for you.”

Edelgard stared with a mixture of flabbergast and horror. It can’t be love. How could Dorothea possibly be in love with her after she brought bloodshed, death, and misery unto the brunette? For the emperor to be in love with her makes sense, yet that does not mean that the brunette must love her back. Romance blossomed within her heart that she thought had blackened and fortified for Dorothea. It’s inappropriate, oh so revolting that she has these feelings for Dorothea. Now to hear that Dorothea, supposedly, loves her is cruel and not in the least relieving. Dorothea should love someone else not her. Just picturing the former songstress reciprocating Edelgard’s feelings made the emperor’s brain hurt. What could Dorothea possibly see in her to warrant her falling for her, Edelgard, of all people? Nothing… there is no quality of the smaller woman’s that would make Dorothea, let alone anyone, fall for her. Manuela clearly has mistaken the gremory’s near self-sacrifice for romantic feelings. This is the same woman who has been dumped numerous times by those she tried to form romances with after all…

“You are mistaken,” Edelgard began, her throat feeling dry and her tongue uncharacteristically tied. “Dorothea came to my aid due to her selfless nature.”

“Oh my… I was told by her that you are dense, but I did not anticipate how blind you really are,” Manuela remarked with shake of her head and a ‘tsk tsk’ to go with it. “I thought her ceasing to see suitors hinted that. Even your own Imperial troops whisper of ‘the emperor and her songstress’!”

Ears rang as blood coursed through them, and the dry throat somehow grew drier. Nervously Edelgard licked her lips and cleared her throat. “I do not harbour romantic feelings for Dorothea-” 

A deadpan expression came over Manuela. “Oh don’t give me that, Edelgard; I see the way you two look and act around each other. The tender touches against each other’s scars, the soft gazes of worry, the forehead presses: you two are both so clueless about your feelings even when you are displaying it to each other.”

Even if that may well be (she is… socially inept…) that does not mean that Dorothea should pursue these feelings. Clearly she is lonely, someone who craves the company of someone that deeply cares for her. But if she does love her, and truly believes Edelgard to be her special someone, then it must stop.

“Dorothea she… she shouldn’t be in love with me,” Edelgard began, her white eyebrows narrowed forlornly and her mouth pursed to form a chasm. “I can not offer her eternal happiness. All I have brought unto her is despair, the likes of which she’ll never recover from.”

Silence from Manuela and her nudging her head forward indicated for Edelgard to continue. Edelgard felt her knuckles clench as she gripped the sheets of her bed. Pathetically she lowered her head to stare at the floor. Wrinkles crinkled against her forehead as she furrowed her eyebrows in frustration.

“While I am not familiar with romance I know that a lover should make the other feel special, bestow them happiness until death parts them, and be by their side,” she bit her lips as she contemplated her next words. “I would make for a terrible lover.”

There is a tense atmosphere between the two, one palpable as if tension is a physical manifestation. Looking up she noticed Manuela regarding her with an illegible expression. Emotions are cumbersome for Edelgard to decipher, the subtle double meanings and minute use of body language leaving her clueless like a newborn. Trying to quell her own emotions is troublesome, a feat for the ages in her book.

“Although I really shouldn’t speak of Dorothea’s beliefs… she is certain she’ll never find love,” Manuela started carefully as she glanced to the unconscious woman. “After years of searching for an eligible spouse, being betrayed by those in it for her looks, she thinks she is destined to be alone and unloved.”

Amber eyes narrowed solemnly towards Edelgard, and the emperor felt like those eyes pierced through her fortified heart and mind. “Would you deny her the opportunity to have finally found someone who loves her, and have her return those feelings? Do you want to break her heart, Edelgard?”

“Of course not!” Edelgard argued, and wholeheartedly believed her words. She bit her lips. Lilac eyes narrowed to the point that her facial muscles hurt. This situation is unfair. She would never wish to hurt Dorothea, but- “I… I am the wrong person she fell for…”

Manuela’s expression softened ever so slightly. “No one chooses who they fall for. I do know for certain that Dorothea is at her happiest when she’s with you.”

Air. Edelgard needed air.

She shakily exhaled, her body sagging forward and her wounds flinching in pain. She pinched the bridge of her nose to ease her headache, and the other hand grasped her chest to settle her frantic heart. Even if she should stay put to fully recover she stood up, and went to fetch a tunic and a pair of pants by a seat. Manuela’s scolding and insisting that the white haired woman needs time to recover were ignored as Edelgard carefully dresses herself. With everything dressed and fastened she shoots an apologetic look to the physicist as she leaves the infirmary.

* * *

Clear skies juxtapose the preoccupied mind of Edelgard. Atop a hill overlooking the Tailtean Plains she observes the scenery. To think just a couple of hours ago the ground was muddy, the sun covered by ominous clouds, and the quiet shattered by thunder. She was quite a distance away from where the battle took place, as indicated by the lack of littered corpses and the smell of drying blood. This part is left untouched from war. Edelgard needed a place of serenity to relax herself and deal with the gale-force of emotions battering against her mind. 

Dorothea… in love with her.

Pink adorned her cheeks. It quickly faded as she mulled over Manuela’s inquiries about if she wishes to break Dorothea’s heart. She never denied Dorothea’s happiness, be that with the former songstress seeking suitors to the little things like going shopping during the academy days. Romance though it… Dorothea may be happy at the moment, but there is no doubt in Edelgard’s mind that over time the brunette will regret falling for her. To deny her now will prevent her from more heartache. Shutting her down will lead to temporary heartache, not a lifetime of one. Yet is it that simple? Matters of the heart are so foreign to the emperor. Not too long ago _friendship_ was alien to her. Curses if only she could see the future possibilities of what would make Dorothea happy. It mattered not if Edelgard herself would be blissful to be in a relationship with Dorothea. What mattered is how she will make Dorothea happy. Nothing would make her happier than for Dorothea to achieve her dreams of finding her special someone. 

“Solemn as usual I see.”

That voice.

Edelgard looked over her shoulder to see Dorothea, clad in a white tunic and red pants (the exact same as the emperor’s wear), approach. Forest green eyes gleamed, a glint that seemed only reserved for the smaller woman’s eyes, and a smile that could warm the coldest person around beamed. Any shred of confidence Edelgard had in turning down Dorothea, if she is to confess, crumbled. Judging by the brunette’s appearance Manuela did not bring up the discussion she had with the emperor. A relief indeed, yet Edelgard is concerned about the condition of the former songstress. Whilst Dorothea tried to appear in good condition Edelgard noted the hand clutching the stomach where the electrical burn is. Dorothea appeared by the smaller woman’s side and turned to her with a solicitous look as her attention shifted to the faded bruises and bandage on Edelgard’s cheek. _How can anyone be so selfless?_ Edelgard thinks with softened lilac eyes, knowing that Dorothea is in far worse condition than she is.

“You should still be resting,” Edelgard uttered, her voice commanding, more akin to that of an order.

A sly smile twitches against Dorothea’s face. “I can say the same for you.”

Idle talk is not something the two appear to be goading the other for. There is something on the brunette’s mind, Edelgard is certain, yet none wish to start conversation. Like a shy schoolgirl Edelgard turns to observe the horizon. Sunset casts the hill with a holy orange glow, basking the grass and the two women in its presence. The only sound is the sough. Not even a bird dares to break the silence. Edelgard glances towards Dorothea to gauge what the older woman is thinking. Gold compliments her lightly tanned skin, her brown hair practically glows, and her forest green eyes turn into emeralds. For the first time in years Edelgard breath hitches. Speechless. Breaking out of her daze she looks away to observe the horizon once more.

“What do you plan to do in the future, Dorothea?” Edelgard inquires, and then quickly adds, “I mean outside making an opera about me.”

Sensing Dorothea looking at her the smaller woman turned and craned her head to regard the gremory. Dorothea placed a hand under her chin to rub, and hums in contemplation. Once satisfied with an answer she lowers her hand.

“I spoke with Manuela about joining her after the war to create and run an orphanage to give orphan children the love and care they deserve,” Dorothea began, her voice indicating her being pleased with this future. “After all I know what it’s like being an orphan.”

That sullen last sentence caused Edelgard’s expression to soften in remorse. Anyhow she should stop beating around her feelings. She inhaled a deep breath through clenched teeth to muster the courage. “What happened to you wishing to pursue a spouse?”

A mirthless smile appeared on Dorothea’s face after she let out a sombre bark of a laugh. Forest green eyes crinkle forlornly and her lips purse deeply. It is a look that makes the former songstress look older, unjust against her, and only suitable for a person like Edelgard. Oh how hopeless and defeated Dorothea looks, a far cry from her academy self. If only Edelgard could hug her or brush a hand against her arm to ease her… yet she couldn’t bring herself to.

“Men, and the occasional women, only ever wanted me for my looks and voice,” Dorothea said, not a whiff of dry humour in her tone. “For most of my life I sought love, or in the least someone that respected me enough to warrant marriage for stability, yet alas… it seems like I am unlovable.”

Edelgard opened her mouth to argue, only for Dorothea to beat her: “I mean why would anyone fall for me?” She laughed darkly as her tone grew more self-deprecating. “I am neither intelligent nor strong, just a dainty woman with good looks that’ll wilt away overtime. I’m a commoner whose only talent is singing, and when you take my vocal talents out of the equation I am... nothing.”

“Stop.”

The word fell from Edelgard’s mouth. That one word brought Dorothea to a standstill as she eyed the emperor with shock at how firm she sounded. Not waiting for Dorothea to brush her aside Edelgard gently brought her two hands to tenderly cup the brunette’s cheeks. A few tears had snuck from Dorothea’s eyes, in which the smaller woman used her thumbs to brush them aside. Lilac eyes stared intently into those forlorn forest eyes, beseeching the former songstress to hear her out. She pried into the taller woman’s soul to soothe her, tell her that what she has to say has weight and that it must be heard. Dorothea simply blinked down in astonishment.

“You are more than just some dainty woman,” Edelgard started, and before she could control her voice box her jaw continued to express verbally, “Dorothea you are the most selfless person I have been privileged to meet. Even with your harsh upbringing, which gives you every right to curse the world, you show nothing but kindness to all.”

Like vomit that showed no signs of stopping the words continued: “You are wise, able to look pass class and cultures to form bonds and help people like Petra. You are brave, able to overcome any obstacle no matter how much you struggle. You are… indispensible to me.”

“That’s awfully lovely of you, Edie, but that doesn’t mean there is someone that loves-”

“There is someone out there that loves you,” Edelgard interrupted softly yet, oxymoronically, firmly. Pink adorned her pallor cheeks. “Those very qualities I mentioned are the reasons I...” Tongue-tied. The words stopped spewing. Lilac eyes diverted bashfully to the side.

“Edelgard… what are you implying?” Dorothea breathed out, her eyes wide in a mixture of disbelief and wistful hope.

Steady your beating oh warmed heart. It would be unfair to brush Dorothea aside, not after everything Edelgard opened up to her about. If Manuela is wrong about Dorothea’s feelings for her then that is fine. At least Dorothea will know that there is someone out there that loves her, even if she may not reciprocate those feelings. Now she must muster the courage to confess. Saying four words is nothing compared to endless hours of fighting. Opening up her heart is… it is a challenge. Yet those inquisitive forest green eyes that eyed her patiently, yearning for her to finish what she wanted to say, reignited courage within Edelgard’s conflicted mind. Inhaling a deep breath she turned her eyes back to Dorothea and her gaze turned soft, a look filled with nothing but kindness that radiated warmth onto Dorothea.

“I love you, Dorothea.”

Her heart lay before Dorothea.

Flabbergast etched itself upon Dorothea’s expression: flickering green eyes, eyebrows shot up to seemingly the scalp, and mouth agape as if dislocated. A light gasp escaped the former songstress’ lips. Edelgard stared at her with stern yet loving eyes, and, although a blushing mess and bashful as she may be, she mustered a light smile. She waited for the moment for Dorothea to reject her, or admonish her for playing with her heart. With tender thumbing she hoped that she could convey that she is perfectly content with rejection. At the same time she hoped her tentative caresses against the taller woman’s cheeks, toped with her soft gaze and auspicious smile, convinced her that there is someone that loves her.

“But…” Dorothea breathed out and bit her lips. Her expression softened in incredulous wonder. “But you could have anyone you desire…!”

“I don’t want an ‘anyone’,” Edelgard spoke earnestly and shook her head, hands still cupping Dorothea’s cheeks. “I would like Dorothea Arnault.”

She stressed ‘would like’ because for the emperor to want someone is possessive, and she wants to give Dorothea the luxury to deny her. She also did so, so to let Dorothea know that she doesn’t see her as an accessory that every suitor of hers viewed her to be, a porcelain doll to show off and dangle to others.

“I completely understand if you do not have feelings for me,” Edelgard continued with a light smile that showed no sadness or shame, only understanding. It then vanquished into a melancholic frown. “Because of me I have made your life miserable, one filled with seemingly endless bloodshed. You may not despise me, yet I understand the idea of being in a… in a romantic relationship with me is challenging.”

“You yourself said a few years ago that anyone with feelings for me would be in for a complicated life, and that is indeed true. Regardless I confessed because I want you to know that there is someone that loves you. I meant it when I said my story is not complete without you. My feelings for you are genuine.”

“I love you, Dorothea Arnault, with my entire being.”

There is nothing more to be said.

Edelgard has said everything that she feels about Dorothea, and has spoken with the best of her charismatic abilities that someone loves her for being Dorothea Arnault. All she could hope for is that Dorothea believes her. To be rejected is perfectly fine; all she craves is that Dorothea knows that she can be loved. If Dorothea ridicules her-how could _she_ fall for the emperor; how could anyone for that matter?-that is fine too. If Dorothea ends their friendship… it would break Edelgard’s heart, yet also relieve her in knowing that the brunette will never self-sacrifice herself for her again. This may not be what she had envisioned in how she would chat with Dorothea, but at least it is something of the heart.

Dorothea brought her hands to rest them against the emperor’s. No doubt she will pry those hands off her. She is lifting those hands and wait-she is thumbing the surgical marks under the wrists. Such tender touches caused Edelgard, a woman who has been sliced at and punctured, to flinch. Tears flow once again from Dorothea’s cheeks, yet the way her eyes seem to crinkle express… joy? A smile blooms, and this one is not mirthless like before. Her gaze turns soft, the golden light of sunset causing her forest green eyes to glow and for her red lips to beam. She chuckles, but these are not self-deprecating or a scoff towards Edelgard’s confession, her body vibrating in tune to how jubilant she appears. It leaves Edelgard completely speechless. This is the happiest she has ever seen of the brunette in years. 

“I love you too…!”

At that moment Edelgard died.

She spluttered at the words like a malfunctioning machine, her face crimson and burning against her cheeks, ears, down to her collarbone. Her ribcage felt like it was closing in on her heart, and her voice box could only allow for its user to breathe out shakily in disbelief. Lilac eyes shimmered into the green pools of Dorothea, prying into them to see if the brunette only said those words to lessen the blow of rejection. Yet only sincerity greeted them. 

Edelgard’s mouth opened and closed, a fish out of water, and then, finally, “You… you do not jest?”

“Not for this,” Dorothea answered with a shake of her head, her smile intact and her hands still upon the smaller woman’s. “Not when I am confessing to the woman I love.”

“But you said that anyone with feelings-I condemned your life!” Edelgard insisted with her expression dismayed. “I cannot offer you eternal happiness. You… you know from what I opened up to you about my past that I do not have long to live. Surely you could… you could fall for someone else.”

“Edie…” Dorothea whispered. That nickname… there is only one Edie, a person not the emperor, and Edelgard cherishes the name. “I won’t deny that some of the worst moments of my life have been caused by your war…”

She continued to thumb the emperor’s hands. “But you have always treated me as a person. When I opened up about why I was after suitors you never judged my actions, only saying how it is unfortunate that I must do so to survive. You listened to my views and rants, though petty and trivial as some may have been. You are kinder than you believe, willing to listen to people even if their views may challenge yours.”

“People may speak of you as a monster, but they’re wrong; I see how you attend to the graves of all those that perished, including our enemies. You’ve helped so many people: Bernadetta, Lysithea, and me. Even when we argue we compromise. These qualities make you special, Edelgard. People may see you as the emperor, but I see you as Edie.”

“I love you, Edelgard von Hresvelg, with all that I am.”

Edelgard doesn’t know what to say.

She has never felt this… emotionally overwhelmed before.

Lilac gleamed joyously up at green that shimmered back. They both feel love. There is nothing false, nor is there any doubt, about the feelings they have towards each other. This warmth and feeling of companionship is wonderful, magical even, though cliché as that might sound. Edelgard cannot recall anything akin to this feeling, and she is certain that the same applies to Dorothea. Everything feels right, perfect even.

Somehow Dorothea’s smile grew to reach her ears. “Is there anything else I missed? Well, you’re adorable-”

Edelgard squirmed, her cheeks lit in embarrassment, and she scolded, “I am most certainly not adorable!”

Whimsical giggles erupted from Dorothea, and she flashed her breath taking pearly whites down at the smaller woman. Regardless of how Edelgard feels whenever someone calls her ‘cute’ or ‘adorable’, she could not stop her own pearly whites from forming. They both chuckled, a welcoming thing after everything that has occurred after the battle on Tailtean Plains, nay, throughout the past five years. Once they halted their puerile chuckles they gazed at each other. Their looks are the softest humanly possible, so soft that not even the finest velvet could hope to compete. Edelgard gently stroked her thumbs against the taller woman’s cheeks. Dorothea leaned into the touch, her eyes closing for a few seconds to marvel the warmth. The former songstress then brought one hand to thumb the bandaged cheek. Edelgard pressed her cheek closer, marvelling how tender human touch can be after everything she had experienced as a child and during the war.

Lilac eyes carefully regarded Dorothea. She wants to be sure that the former songstress will be comfortable. “Dorothea… may I kiss you?”

Dorothea hummed and nodded in affirmation. Edelgard stood on her toes and tentatively leaned in. She was shivering as if cold, her blush intensifying as if wildfire danced across her pallor skin-oxymoronic indeed. Heart hammered against her chest, louder than the thunder from before, and she is internally apologetic with how sweaty her hands must be against Dorothea’s cheeks. She shuts her eyes tightly to further hide her bashfulness.

Their lips meet.

Soft and warmth is the first thing Edelgard registers. It is the embodiment of Dorothea as a person. For a few seconds she tries to test how to perfect kissing: pushing a bit deeper, angling her face, and trying to maintain balance. Kissing is foreign to her, yet she believes she is at the least adequate. She hopes that she is emitting her heart out through the kiss, hoping that Dorothea feels how much she loves her with the entirety of her soul.

When she finishes she backs away, only for Dorothea to grab the tunic’s collar to pull the smaller woman back up for a kiss. A startled noise from Edelgard is swallowed into the kiss. The lips are softer when pressing up against hers, and as if spellbound she finds herself returning the kiss. So chaste and loving from both ends that, although slightly awkward due to one showing more experience in kissing than the other and their height differences, it brings tranquillity to the two. They smile into their kisses, their eyes crinkle in rapturous delight, and they sigh in bliss and content. Their kisses say _I love you_. 

_Something may spark between the two of us!_

Hands caress necks, eyelashes brush against cheeks, and air exhaled from noses tickle the other.

_You and I?_

They retract from their kiss, green and lilac gazing fondly towards each other.

_Now that is an entertaining thought!_

Stupid grins encompass Edelgard and Dorothea faces as they rest their foreheads against the other.

_If such an exciting future is in store I look forward to it!_

They found love in each other… that is a future worth pursuing together.

* * *

**A/N: A+ Support Attained...!**


End file.
